El Usurpador
by lupitax.junnonishi
Summary: Los Dioses poseen reencarnaciones que nunca llegan a conocer, pero ese no será el caso del Dios del engaño. Tom H. un prospero escritor conocido a nivel mundial, vive una vida de ensueño. Su mejor amiga y amor secreto Bella lo acompaña como su representante, sus vidas se verán envueltas en engaños y pena cuando cierto Dios descienda y los separe solo para ocupar lugares distintos.
1. Presentacion

**EL USURPADOR**

**Los Dioses poseen reencarnaciones que nunca llegan a conocer, pero ese no será el caso del Dios del engaño. Por un gran interés en un libro el lengua de plata encontrara a alguien tan parecido a él, podría ser hasta tu hermano gemelo. Vidas separadas por el cosmos que se verán envueltas de forma obligada. El Dios usara esa carta a su favor para empezar con sus planes malignos lejos de casa en donde su doble permanecerá fingiendo ser el.**

**Tom un prospero escritor conocido a nivel mundial, vive una vida de ensueño. Su mejor amiga y amor secreto Bella lo acompaña como su representante, sus vidas se verán envueltas en engaños y pena cuando cierto Dios descienda y los separe solo para ocupar lugares distintos. ¿Se verá Tom en la penosa decisión de abandonar todo por cuidar a su amor o lo arriesgara todo por personas que no conoce? Si no cumple su papel principal alguien morirá, como sus escritos decían "Quisiera ser un rey" ahora lo será.**

**Tendremos de personajes principales a:**

**Tom Hiddleston**

**Loki Odinson**

**Bella Clover**


	2. Capitulo 1 - Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Loki se encontraba revisando algunos escritos antiguos mientras anotaba una que otra palabra importante. Se distrajo al escuchar los gritos de guerra que su hermano propinaba. El no escucharlos seria una tarea imposible, ese entrenamiento era escandaloso. Suspirando cerro los libros antiguos y pesados, utilizo su magia para regresarlos a sus lugares.

Se acerco a una de las aberturas en las paredes y observo con una sonrisa sarcástica el entrenamiento. Pronto seria la coronación y eso lo ponía nervioso, había intentado de todo por impedirla pero no tuvo éxito. ¿Por qué tendría Thor que ser rey? Se pregunto al igual que se lo había hecho a su madre, la respuesta era obvia pero lo enfurecía. "Por ser el primogénito en la línea sucesoria" – resonó la voz de su madre. "Ridiculeces" – pensó, el no quería el trono ¿O si?

Camino hacia sus aposentos pensando en como todos siempre alaban a Thor mas que a el, hasta su padre siempre le perdonaba cada error y no le daba castigos como lo hacían con el. Se había esforzado por siempre el mejor pero nadie lo notaba, se especializo en el uso de magia y artes ocultos.

La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no le atraía, prefería atacar a sus victimas usando sus juegos mentales. Usarlos y llevarlos a la desesperación era su tarea favorita, había ganado batallas solo usando palabras calculadas y pocos movimientos de dedos. Pero no lo reconocían, es mas lo acusaban de ganar usando trucos baratos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a eso? – se pregunto y se respondió – nadie lo quería.

Entro y cerro la puerta con furia, necesitaba otra aventura para distraer su mente ¿Qué seria ahora? ¿Provocar una guerra? ¿Desvestir a todos los nobles de Asgard? ¿Dejar calva otra vez a Sif? ¿Quitarles lo bigotes a volstagg? ¿Escapar a otro reino?

Exacto – pensó sonriente, viajar la haría bien. Antes de hacerlo tendría que pedir la autorización de Odín ¿Qué excusa usaría? Se dejo caer en la cama pensando en la excusa mas fiable que jamás haya creado, movió sus manos acariciando las mantas y sintió un bulto extraño.

El libro – se dijo, ese libro extraño que su amiga hechicera Angrbora le había obsequiado tiempo atrás. Lo tomo abriéndolo en donde estaba señalado, el libro era de Midgard. Le sorprendió que los mortales dramáticos fueran hábiles de escribir algo tan interesante, se concentro en las líneas las cuales mencionaban la vida después de la muerte.

"La reencarnación" – era el titulo y según Angrbora muchos Dioses poseían una en otros reinos, pero era más fiable encontrarlos en Midgard. ¿Tendría el una reencarnación? Cerró el libro con desgana dejando la estúpida idea de lado, pero volvió a pensarlo. ¿Y si fuera cierto? Podría buscar a su reencarnación y así podría visitar los 9 reinos sin dejar Asgard.

Se levanto y camino analizando la descabellada idea, ¿Y si no fuera cierto? Probaría que los mortales son tan inteligentes como un ratón.

Bueno, no perdería nada averiguándolo. Salió de sus aposentos dirigiéndose a las caballerizas.

Al estar cerca de cueva en donde su amiga la hechicera pasaba el tiempo, reviso a los lados buscando espías o trampas. descendió lentamente y dejo una replica suya vigilando.

Entro sin avisar como siempre, después de todo era el príncipe de Asgard. La mujer lo vio sin sorprenderse.

- Sea bienvenido a mi humilde morada mi príncipe – realizo una pronunciado reverencia

- No estaré mucho tiempo, solo vengo a realizarte una pequeña consulta

- Por favor mi príncipe, hágalo con toda confianza

Loki la observo de arriba abajo, la túnica cubría su esbelto cuerpo mas no su hermoso rostro. Eran amantes desde hace un tiempo pero hoy no poseía deseos sexuales, su motivo de visita era distinto.

- El libro el cual me otorgaste es interesante y ha dejado una duda en mi – busco las palabras - ¿Cómo podría saber si tengo una reencarnación?

La hechicera sonrió con malicia

- No pensé que mi príncipe se fuera a sentir tan atraído por los escritos mundanos de los mortales

- Responde mi pregunta y no vuelvas a comentar nada sin mi autorización

La voz del joven príncipe fue fría y afilada, la sonrisa en la mujer se desvaneció dando paso al miedo

- Mi príncipe no deseaba ofenderlo… yo

- Responde mi pregunta de una vez

- Claro – camino – según varios escritos y averiguaciones mías, la única forma de saberlo es a través de la sangre y un conjuro

- No es complicado – sonrió – deseo saber si poseo una reencarnación

La mujer se acerco mostrando una daga pequeña, de sus manos un recipiente pequeño también apareció.

- Mi príncipe – se acerco mas – su mano por favor, solo será aun poco

- Que sea rápido – ordeno el príncipe

- Claro que si

La hechicera corto rápidamente la palma de la mano, la sangre broto.

- Un poco de sangre sobre la vasija

Las gotas caían seguidas, retiro la vasija y cerro la herida con unas palabras

- Empezare a recitar el cantico

Las palabras en otro idioma llenaron el recinto, la mujer levanto la vasija y volvió a bajarla. Una pequeña fuente con agua cristalina fue descubierta, derramo la sangre con extraño cuidado. De sus túnicas extrajo una botella pequeña la cual contenía un líquido negro.

- Sangre del mago mayor – dijo derramándola – muéstranos la reencarnación de la sangre previa, vertida en tus aguas

El agua cristalina se agito y una imagen borrosa tomaba forma. El joven príncipe se acerco incrédulo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la imagen de un hombre idéntico a el, al parecer el sujeto escribía. Sonrió al darse cuenta que sus planes serian exitosos.

- Mi príncipe, ahí lo tiene

- Es un mortal – rio

- Esta en lo correcto su majestad

- Iré a Midgard y lo traeré aquí

- Sera peligros si Heimdall lo …

- Lo se – la interrumpió – para eso estas tu Angrboda, encárgate de todo que esta misma noche mi reencarnación vendrá a Asgard

Loki salió de la cueva y su replica desapareció, traería al sujeto por las buenas o por las malas. La magia oculta seria su carta clave en el viaje. Usarlo un tiempo seria realmente interesante mientras el viajaba por los 9 reinos, su replica viviente lo suplantaría. Podría duplicarse pero el limite de tiempo era desastroso, no quería arriesgarse a dejar una replica y que esta se desvaneciera al poco tiempo. En cambio ahora tendría una replica de carne y hueso que podría durar hasta años suplantándolo.

- Oh hermano mío, jamás serás el rey de Asgard

Sonrió abiertamente y cabalgo directo al castillo mientras planeaba su visita a Midgard.


	3. Capitulo 2

Recordando:

_Oh hermano mío, jamás serás el rey de Asgard_

_Sonrió abiertamente y cabalgo directo al castillo mientras planeaba su visita a Midgard._

**2**

Tom H. era conocido a nivel mundial por sus dos grandes obras literarias, su club de fans era integrado por chicas y chicos a nivel mundial conocidos como los "Tom's group". Su vida personal ya no era tan privada desde que sus libros se hicieron conocidos y llevados a la pantalla grande, sus amistades crecieron pero jamás encontraría una amiga como su representante. La única que no solo era su amiga, si no su amor secreto desde hace 6 años cuando la conoció.

El salía de un café con sus escritos en borrador los cuales salieron volando al tropezar con los escalones, una muchacha no tan alta le ayudo con la tarea de recogerlos. Se los entrego y le dio una de las sonrisas mas sinceras que jamás había recibido. Desde ese día y todo ese mes iba al café con la sola ilusión de verla otra vez, de ahí salió su primer libro "Amor a primera vista". Ella era el personaje principal y el pues el segundario. Había perdido la esperanza pero antes de finalizar el mes de enero ella volvió a aparecer y esta vez el se acerco y le hablo.

Le importaría compartir su mesa señorita – dijo algo tímido

Claro que no – levanto la mirada – oh pero si es usted

¿Me recuerda? – se sentó sonriente

Claro que si – extendió su mano – le ayude con unos papeles hace … pues

23 días – respondió avergonzándose por la declaración

Se ve que usted lo recuerda más que yo, lo siento. Suelo ser despistada pero se que jamás olvidaría unos ojos como los suyos

No se preocu…

Al escuchar el halago se estremeció, sabia que se estaba sonrojando pero trato de disimularlo

Gracias – respondió suavemente

Me llamo Bella por cierto

Un gusto Bella, soy Tom

¿Solo Tom? – movió su café – entremos en confianza, Bella Clover. 21 años, estudiante para ser maestra de lengua y soltera

Ella rio al ver su rostro lleno de sorpresa

Eres muy joven – sonrió – bueno tu rostro dice menos por cierto

Gracias – le toco la mano – no muchos me halagan así

No lo creo – retiro su mano lentamente – Soy Thomas Hiddles, 27 años y escritor

¿Escritor? Wouuuu – se acomodo – me fascina leer

Y a mi escribir

Los rieron como adolescentes

Espera – calmo su risa - ¿Eres casado o comprometido?

No – grito – quiero decir soy soltero

Eso me parece perfecto porque tu sabes lo problemas con las novias

Si lo se pero no te preocupes

Su conversación se extendió hasta por 3 horas las cuales fueron acompañadas por muchas tazas de café y galletas.

Y ese es el tema de mi primer libro, una editorial ha revisado las primeras 150 paginas y les ha gustado

Déjame decirte que también me ha gustado – bebió el ultimo sorbo – el amor a primera vista… no se sabe si creer o no pero según lo que me has dicho me inclino por creer que si existe

Apoyo tu elección – limpio sus labios – creo que es hora de irnos o pensaran que somos adictos a la cafeína

Si creo que si – se levanto – bueno veamos cuanto será la cuenta

No por favor – le toco el brazo – lo pagare es…

Ay vamos – se separo – no me vengas con galanterías, déjalo para la próxima vez, este día yo invito – saco su billetera – no todos los días conoces a un escritor muy famoso

Aun no soy famoso – se agacho

Lo serás – le sonrió – puedo sentirlo

Con la vergüenza del mundo había aceptado que ella pagara la cuenta, al llegar a la esquina se despidieron con beso en la mejilla y ella camino sola. Después de ese día volvieron a encontrarse en la misma cafetería pero esta vez no solo hablaron por horas si no que ella le ayudaba a escribir, intercambiaron números telefónicos y direcciones.

Había pasado mas de 1 año y medio desde ese día y su amistad se había consolidado, el le había pedido que sea su representante para cuando el libro viera la luz y ella había aceptado. El libro fue el boom de ese año llevándose los primeros lugares en ventas en el "New York times". Festejaron hasta el día siguiente, ella le regalo una bufando tejida a mano como felicitación y el le entrego un collar acompañado de un ángel. Su amor hacia ella creció tanto que un día casi se le declara pero el sonido de un móvil le quito el valor. Sabia o mejor dicho sentía que ella también lo amaba en secreto. Prefirió esperar un poco hasta que su libro numero 2 salió a la venta superando al primero en ventas, tanto así que hasta una película se realizo de este.

Durante 6 años ha aplazado su declaración, los viajes, entrevistas, fotos, etc. No le han dado el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, el cumpleaños de Bella se acercaba, Diciembre 15 y ese día le diría todos sus sentimientos guardados por 6 años. Bella era maestra en una escuela privada, con algo de suerte su relación no seria tan escandalosa pero dudaba. Siendo el famoso seria muy difícil mantener en secreto ciertas cosas.

Volvió a cerrar su agenda recostándose otra vez en la cama, su nuevo departamento era tan grande que ni siquiera todos los muebles y adornos que había comprado lo llenaban. Vivía a solo 8 calles de Bella, a vecés dormían juntos pero en camas separadas así que no dormían juntos. Los vecinos pensaban que eran pareja y hasta indirectas le enviaban cuando ella se quedaba a pasar la noche ahí. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres? Lo mismo, que eran pareja.

Saco su móvil y marco el número de Bella, tal vez ya haya terminado de dar su clase.

Tommy – grito ella

Bella querida ¿Terminaste? – sonrió

Hace exactamente 3 segundos – se escucho su risa – a veces das miedo con tus cálculos

Soy brujo recuérdalo – rio – vendrás a almorzar

Eso sonó orden y no pregunta

Por favor – se sentó – no quiero almorzar solo, si lo hago terminare hablándole a la pared

Esta bien Tommy – se escucho el ruido de una puerta – iré dentro de unas 2 horas y almorzaremos o prefieres que salgamos porque siendo honesta no cocino nada bien y recuerda que hoy Martha no trabaja

Lo se – se enfado - ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de que Martha no esta hoy? Tan despistado no soy

Martha era su cocinera, su lavandera, su… todo. Y si, muchas veces ni cuenta se daba que no iba. Su cabeza estaba en las entrevistas y fotos.

Además cocinas delicioso – remato

No mientas o lo creeré – rio – tengo que colgar ya llegue a mi otro salón

Esta bien querida – suspiro – le das mis saludos a tus alumnos

Se desmayaran si les digo que les enviaste tus saludos

¿Niños de 3 años? No lo creo

Te adoran – rio – también yo

Yo mas – rio – te esperare y no olvides lo que me prometiste

Si claro, claro – sonó algo de fondo - tengo la boleta del vestido

Ya veras que acompañarme a un evento no será tan terrorífico como crees además eres mi representante

No lo he olvidado – suspiro – tendrás que aumentar mi salario por asistencia a eventos Tommy

Lo hare – rio - ¿De cuanto estamos hablando?

EL triple

El "Que" se escucho hasta por fuera del teléfono

Si vuelves a gritar así no volveré a responder Tommy

Lo siento – bajo la voz – pero es que

Solo bromeaba – bajo la voz – tengo que colgar

Esta bien nos vemos después – suspiro – te extraño

Le dijo con algo de ansias por escuchar algo reciproco, sabia que se estaba arriesgando declarándose.

También te extraño Tommy, nos vemos

Nos vemos

La llamada finalizo y su sonrisa era la más grande del mundo. Se levanto y tomo su libreta antigua, camino hasta su mesa principal y movió la silla. Concentro todo su amor en las palabras que escribiría, tenia que practicar lo que diría.

Mientras escribía sintió que alguien lo observaba, giro en varias direcciones y termino pensando en que tal vez los paparazzi se habían colado al frente del edificio. Una hora después termino de escribir y repaso las líneas. Se congelo al sentir un viento extraño y helado a su alrededor. ¿Había dejado las ventanas abiertas? Se levanto y reviso ventana por ventana, todo estaba cerrado. Un ruido extraño provino de su sala en donde había estado escribiendo, camino lentamente pensando en que un ladrón podría haber entrado. Al llegar retrocedió hasta chocarse con una de las paredes. Una luz extraña tomaba forma en medio de la sala, humo y un olor a hierbas inundo el lugar. Busco su móvil entre su bolsillo, trato de marcar los números de emergencia pero la luz ahora ya era un persona. El móvil cayo de su manos cuando la persona levanto la mirada y lo vio sonriente, era idéntico a el, solo que el tenia el cabello negro un poco largo, ojos verdes y esa ropa ¿medieval? No podía articular palabra, se miraron fijamente hasta que la aparición hablo.

Hola – su acento tan extraño – Déjame presentarme – camino – soy tu antepasado

¿Ante que? – solo pudo decir

Mortales ignorantes – camino acercándose – Eres yo

No – trato de retroceder pero la pared no le dejo – no entiendo

Eres mi reencarnación – sonrió – y he venido por ti

Reencarnación – susurro – señor no se que…

El sujeto volvió a aparecer a centímetros de su rostro ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? Esos ojos verdes lo vieron tan fijamente que lo asfixiaban.

¿Qué desea? – logro decir

A ti – sonrió – tu serás mi sirviente

No…

No termino de hablar porque una mano se poso en su cuello ahogándolo, trato de tranquilizarse pero noto que sus pies estaban muchos centímetros separados del suelo.

No hagas que me enfade mortal, eres alguien que necesito para mis planes – aprisiono mas la mano - ¿Nos entendemos?

Busco aire para hablar pero no lo encontró, trato de zafarse pero fue inútil. La fuerza de sujeto era tanta que sentía morir. Sin percatarse cayo al suelo, tomo aire fuertemente

¿Nos entendemos?

Yo… - tosió – si

Logro decir procurando buscar con la vista algo que le sirviera para atacar

Ni si quiera lo pienses – el sujeto apareció cerca a el – no me atacaras ya que nada puede dañarme, levántate

La orden era directa, respiro profundamente y se levanto dispuesto a atacar pero el sujeto movió las manos y unas cadenas gruesas lo envolvieron.

No – grito

Silencio – lo abofeteo – vuelve a gritar y te juro que…

El sonido del móvil distrajo al sujeto, busco el aparato y lo encontró. El sujeto trato de descifrar que era eso, le dio la vuelta mostrándoselo.

¿Qué es esta cosa ruidosa?

Observo y el nombre de Bella era mostrado, lo estaba llamando. El sujeto volvió a ver el aparato y sonrió.

¿Quién es Bella? – le pregunto

Empezó a temblar, el móvil seguía sonando. No quería decirle nada, ese sujeto podría lastimarla.

¿Quién es Bella? – volvió a preguntar

Nadie import…

El golpe en el estomago lo dejo sin aire, mientras se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor el sujeto caminaba observando el aparato. El sonido se detuvo.

Veo que aun no has entendido tu posición mortal, serás mi sirviente y solo te queda obedecer

Busco aire pero no era nada fácil, sintió que tiraban de su cabello. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los del sujeto pero esta vez algo era diferente.

Ya que no quieres decirme quien es esa pues lo averiguare

Sintió una ola de mareos y pudo ver pasar muchas imágenes de Bella y el por su mente, el sujeto lo estaba leyendo como a un libro. Trato de resistirse pero la comunión era perfecta. Luego de unos eternos segundos su mente volvió a la calma y los ojos verdes brillaron con malicia.

Así que esa mujer posee tu corazón – rio – sabes como me alegra eso, pero debo decirte que para ser mi reencarnación tus gustos han caído

No le harás daño – dijo gritando

¿Y quien lo impedirá? ¿tu? No me hagas reír

¿Qué deseas de mí? Te daré lo que quieras pero a ella déjala atrás

Eso me gusta – se acerco – así me gusta, que cooperes. Este será el trato – camino – tu vendrás conmigo y te explicare todo el trabajo que tienes que hacer, será un periodo de tiempo

¿Y tú que harás?

¿Con la mujer? – dio la vuelta – nada que ella no quiera

Desgraciado – grito

Hey… hey – se acerco – no te das cuenta que somos idénticos – le acaricio el cabello – solo algunos detalles diferentes pero iguales, si haces todo lo que digo ella – sonrió – estará a salvo

¿Cómo confiar en ti? No se ni lo que eres, apareciste así por así y no

Soy un Dios – susurro – Soy Loki y vengo de Asgard, uno de los nueve reinos. Y tu mortal ignorante – tiro del cabello – eres mi reencarnación, iras conmigo y me ayudaras o si no ella – rio – la estúpida mujer morirá tan íntimamente en mis manos, su sangre correrá por todo su cuerpo mientras clama tu nombre

Tom experimento cada palabra, imágenes de sangre y muerte corrían en su mente. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

No – le toco el rostro – aun no ha pasado, no deberías llorar. Si cumples mis órdenes eso no pasara, ¿entendido?

Si

El sujeto o Dios sonrió mientras movía sus manos, un agujero apareció en medio de la sala. El viento que salía del agujero era helado, las cadenas lo sujetaron con más fuerza. El Dios camino hacia el agujero y le sonrió.

Ven mortal

La voz era autoritaria y fría, camino lentamente despidiéndose mentalmente de Bella. Algo en su corazón le decía que no volvería a verla.

Te llevare a Asgard en donde empezara tu trabajo

El Dios lo empujo haciendo que el agujero se lo trague, solo sintió mareos y sus ojos se cerraron. Una única imagen apareció en su mente, Bella.


	4. Capitulo 3

Recordando:

_El Dios lo empujo haciendo que el agujero se lo trague, solo sintió mareos y sus ojos se cerraron. Una única imagen apareció en su mente, Bella._

**3**

Bella colgó cuando termino de decir el mensaje de voz, había insistido en llamar a Tommy para cancelar el almuerzo ya que unos de sus alumnos se rompió el brazo en pleno recreo. Tenía que acompañarlo al hospital y realizar el trámite correspondiente como su tutora, eso iba a tomar casi todo el resto de la tarde. Maldijo y deseo encender un cigarrillo, no es que le gustase pero ahora un poco de tabaco seria delicioso.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Tommy? Se pregunto mientras recordaba el mensaje de voz.

"_Tommy lo siento, no podre almorzar contigo. Mi alumno se rompió el brazo y tengo que acompañarlo pero te prometo llevar la cena ¿si? Espero comas algo y responde la próxima vez…. Nos vemos en la noche"_

Era el mensaje mas corto y romántico que se le había ocurrido, eran seis años de silencio. Muchas veces había intentado decirle sus sentimientos pero el miedo a ser rechazada la dejaba muda. Se había enamorado de él desde el primer día, esos ojos azules hermosos la habían hechizado. Ser amigos había sido su plan pero creyó que nunca funcionaria, ahora creía que siempre serian amigos y nunca avanzarían. Si tuviera más valor y confianza ella podría haberle dicho todo pero, no podía. Nunca había sido popular, no tenía pechos enormes, no era de talla promedio, no tenía trasero grande, no tenía nada atractivo y todas las mujeres que conocía Tommy tenían pues, eran modelos. Sus esperanzas eran nulas. Iba a cumplir 27 años y nunca había pasado la noche con un hombre, no era virgen pero nunca había dormido con un hombre. Siendo maestra de una escuela privada, su vida tendría que ser recta para poder seguir enseñando ahí. Llevar dos trabajos la estaba consumiendo. Ser la representante de Tommy era agotador, entrevistas, fotos, firmas, etc.

**"Demonios"** – recordó el evento, nunca había ido a ningún evento, no tenia vestido de gala. Recordó la boleta del vestido que Tommy le estaba regalando solo porque quería que ella este a su lado en la firma del libro pasado. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Se vería bien en zapatos altos? – Se pregunto – Nunca los he usado – se respondió mentalmente, el evento iba a ser toda una pesadilla.

Muchas veces se encargaba de recibir las cartas de las fans enamoradas, algunas veces las leía y otras veces prefería no hacerlo. El contenido era enfermo, querían hacerle cosas malas a su Tommy. De tener 3 seguidores en Twitter, paso a tener más de diez mil en una sola noche cuando una foto suya con Tommy salió en televisión. ¿Las fans la aceptarían como novia de Thomas Hiddles? – Jamás – grito su mente. Estaba segura que la acosarían y terminarían cortándola en pedazos, eso era seguro. Verlo rodeado de mujeres hermosas la dejaba triste, saber que nunca será así la deprimía. Nunca sería tan brillante como ellas, tan esbelta como ellas, tan femenina como ellas, tan… - no sigas – se volvió a gritar, solo le faltaba un cuchillo y una canción de Bryan Adams para suicidarse.

- Jamás seré lo suficiente para él – susurro al cielo

Acomodo su cartera mientras mordía su labio buscando calmar sus ánimos, su móvil sonó llenándola de anhelo, ni se fijo solo respondió.

- Por fin – casi grito

- ¿Señorita Clover? – una voz seria resonó

- Ah … hola – se maldijo y maldijo al que llamaba mentalmente

- Buenas tardes, llamamos del hotel Mayori. Queríamos que nos confirme la asistencia del señor Hiddles para la firma de los libros

- Claro que si, el señor Hiddles estará puntual para el evento

- Muchas gracias señorita Clover, será un evento grande y esperamos toda su colaboración

- Claro que si – quería cortar

- Bueno, también quería anunciarle que la señorita Flower estará presente

- ¿Qué? – quiso gritar pero se controlo

- ¿La señorita Flower? – procuro decir en vez de "La perra"

- Si, ella nos llamo diciendo que asistiría. Como fue la actriz que encarno al personaje principal, cree que el evento será más efectivo si ella asistía

- No teníamos conocimiento de eso

**"Ay no"** – decía su mente, esa mujer era una cualquiera. En todo el tiempo de filmación de la película, ella se había lanzado a los brazos de Tommy. Las insinuaciones habían sido tan asquerosas que una vez entro al camerino mientras ella y Tommy discutían unas líneas que habían sido cambiadas, la mujer entro sin sujetadores mostrando los senos sin vergüenza. Se quedaron con la boca abierta, la cualquiera esa solo dijo:

_ - ¿Te parece bien o ella era más pequeña?_

El personaje del libro salía sin sujetador, pero bueno la mujer había hecho eso para mostrarle los bien formados y exageradamente gigantes senos que poseía. – _Que asco_ – había pensado, Tommy era caballero que se dio la vuelta y le dijo que estaba bien. Eran muchas ocasiones mas pero para que recordarlas todas, pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Está ahí señorita Clover?

- Si – volvió a la realidad – le comunicare al señor sobre las ultimas noticias

- Gracias los esperamos

La llamada se corto y ella maldijo al mundo, no quería ver a esa mujer cerca de Tommy. No quería ver a ninguna otra mujer a su alrededor, el tendría que ser suyo. "Rayos" – era posesiva

- Estamos listos Bella – la auxiliar salió con el niño lloroso – es tan valiente que no grita

- Así es mi precioso alumno - Se acerco y acaricio el cabello del pequeño, quien batallaba con las lágrimas

- No me duele maestra Bella- Dijo casi sin voz, mostrando valor.

- Así me gusta campeón, vamos

El taxi se detuvo y subieron, una vez dentro algo en su pecho se agito. Respiro profundo buscando aire cálido. Su estomago se contrajo, sus manos sudaron, sus ojos buscaron algo pero no sabía qué. Su último pensamiento mientras el taxi arrancaba fue Tommy.

* * *

**"Maravilloso"** pensó, el plan había resultado tan perfecto que tuvo que volver a tocar el brazo del mortal que permanecía desmayado sobre la mesa de madera. La hechicera los había traído hasta su cueva para el adiestramiento que no sería largo, volvió a rodearlo fijándose en los detalles que tendría que cambiar.

Cabello rubio, idéntico al de Thor. Ojos azules, idénticos al de Thor. **"Demonios"** – tenia mas parecido a su ridículo hermano que a él. No era del todo cierto, eran idénticos solo esos detalles modificables. Acaricio su barbilla buscando más imperfecciones, no las encontró. Sonrió acariciando el rostro de su nuevo juguete, era perfecto. Se alejo y suspiro buscando calma, el mortal tardaba en despertar. No tenía mucho tiempo así que prefirió usar el método antiguo para traerlo a la vida.

- Despierta – dijo suavemente – ahora – agrego con elegancia

No paso nada, el tipo seguía laxo. No tenía paciencia.

- Despierta de una vez mortal – grito fuertemente haciendo que su cabello se mueva

Volvió a peinárselo enfurecido pero sonrió al ver que el tipo se empezaba a mover, los ojos azules brillaron al instante. La mirada del hombre era perdida, de un golpe se sentó y trato de controlar las nauseas.

- Ah débiles mortales – dijo inflando las mejillas – dale agua – ordeno

La hechicera que permanecía en una esquina se acerco con una vasija de agua, se la ofreció pero el tipo la rechazo. ¿Trataba de mostrar valentía?

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo con voz áspera

- En Asgard – respondió

El tipo levanto la mirada y el terror volvió, miro en varias direcciones como buscando respuestas.

- ¿No recuerdas nuestra conversación? – se acerco

- Pensé que era un sueño – cubrió su rostro

- Nada fue un sueño, ahora tu vista aquí – chasqueo los dedos llamándolo – No cuento con mucho tiempo mortal, necesito que estés atento a todo lo que te diga ¿Entendido?

El tipo no respondió, solo bajo la cabeza.

- ¿Entendido? – grito – Mírame – volvió a gritar

El tipo lo miro con odio contenido, Loki sonrió ante el inicio de resistencia

- Me miras así, ese odio albergado en tus ojos. La furia tratando de salir, el deseo de luchar contra alguien que solo moviendo un dedo destrozaría su cuerpo. O destrozaría el cuerpo de… ¿Cuál era el nombre de la mortal?

Ante la mención del tema el mortal suavizo la mirada cambiándola al temor, sonrió abiertamente ante la victoria psicología sobre el mortal.

- Bella ¿No es así? – camino - ¿No gustaría saber lo que le pasara si solo te atreves a desafiarme?

- No le hagas daño, por favor – susurro

- Entonces – se acerco – obedece

Lo abofeteo fuertemente, la venganza ante la mirada que le había dado había sido efectuada. Tenía que mostrarle quien tenía el control.

- Pon atención a todo lo que te diga, de ti depende que mis planes se lleven a cabo pero si solo fallas o muestras algún indicio que todo esto, ella… la mortal… se muere ¿Entendido?

- Si – tembló – está claro

- Está bien – sonrió – bueno como te había dicho mi nombre es Loki, esto es Asgard y me suplantaras por un tiempo, no largo pero si glorioso en donde disfrutaras de muchos privilegios que en tu vida triste como mortal jamás gozarías…

Tom agacho la cabeza mientras Loki hablaba, muchos nombres fueron recitados pero a ninguno le prestó atención o eso creía. Estaba preocupado por Bella, ¿Lo estaría buscando? – se pregunto mientras con los ojos reviso el lugar, ¿Asgard? – volvió a preguntarse, ¿Existía ese lugar? Ese sujeto estaba loco, una vez había leído de Asgard. En la escuela hablaron sobre la mitología nórdica pero jamás imagino que sería real o bueno eso parecía. No entendía nada, ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahí?

- Mi madre es tu mejor aliada en muchos aspectos, mi padre es de temer pero si mantienes tu distancia ni notara el cambio y mi hermano pues… es un idiota

¿Madre? ¿Padre? ¿Hermano? Demonios este sujeto lo estaba confundiendo más

- ¿Podrías ir al grano? – interrumpió al sujeto

- ¿Me estas ordenando? – rio

- No – se corrigió – no entiendo nada, que tiene que ver tus padres aquí

- Ah – suspiro – no lo comprendes, tomaras mi lugar

Lo observo sorprendió, estaba loco. Eran diferentes, bueno se parecían pero eran diferentes. ¿Acaso el sujeto creía que su familia no notaria la diferencia? Sus cabellos y sus ojos….

- Eso tiene solución – se adelanto Loki – lo vez

Miro sus zapatos que ya no eran los mismos, miro sus nuevas ropas que eran idénticos al del sujeto. ¿En qué momento…

- Levántate – le ordeno

Obedeció y un espejo apareció frente a él, ahora su cabello era negro y sus ojos verdes. El sujeto se coloco a su lado y era la misma imagen solo que la mirada era distinta.

- Seguirás al pie de la letra mis instrucciones y fingirás ser yo por un tiempo, cuando entres al palacio tendrás que fingir con más empeño ya que..

- ¿Palacio? – se alerto

- Si – lo miro – al palacio, mi hogar. Ah he olvidado decirte que soy un príncipe

Y eso fue lo que adorno el pastel hecho de mierda, era un príncipe.

- Tendré que decirte todo desde cero – lo empujo hacia la mesa – escucha atentamente

Tom escucho cada una de las palabras que salía de la boca del sujeto, su cabeza se movía en negación con cada declaración. Su mente volvió a flaquear cuando la imagen de Bella apareció sonriente diciéndole**: "Me encantaría que escribas sobres príncipes, estoy segura que serias uno"** No estaba equivocada, bueno al menos no del todo, fingiría ser uno.

* * *

Bella subió al ascensor con las bolsas de comida china en las manos, presiono el botón número 4 con la nariz. Siendo las 9:00 pm rezaba porque Tommy no haya cenado solo, la visita al hospital había sido de nunca acabar. Papeles y más papeles. Al final tuvo que regresar a la escuela a llevar su reporte. Después de eso corrió a su departamento y se vistió de forma informal, sus vaqueros gastados y esa polera negra larga no la favorecían. Pero al carajo con eso, quería relajarse y pues ir desnuda no sería buena idea o quién sabe.

La puerta se abrió y trato de salir lo más rápido que pudo, camino sonriente imaginándose a Tommy muy enfadado por la tardanza. Se disculparía, le serviría, beberían café y asunto cerrado. Se acerco a la puerta y sonrió.

- Tommy – grito – abre porque tengo las manos ocupadas

Espero un poco y se regaño el no haber traído las copias que le habían regalado

- Tommy – grito otra vez – me canso con esto

Espero y nada, ¿Habría salido? ¿Estaría dormido? Dejo las bolsas en el suelo y toco fuerte

- Tommy – grito – Soy Bella, abre

Siguió tocando pero no tuvo éxito, se recostó en la puerta y se dejo caer hasta quedar sentada. ¿Acaso estaba tan enfadado que salió a cenar solo? O ¿Acaso… No termino porque la puerta se abrió de la nada y su espalda fue a chocar contra el suelo, dejo el dolor de lado, se levanto de un salto y cogió las bolsas de comida, las levanto y sonrió dando la vuelta.

- Avísame la próxima vez que abras así, me dolió – ni lo miro solo entro – sabes ese hospital apesta, me tuvieron 2 horas esperando por las benditas radiografías.

Mientras contaba la historia iba colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa

- Fue tan valiente que pensé que pues tú podrías darle un autógrafo….

Saco los recipientes con la cena

- A pesar que es un niño el…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz fría y seca la detuvo, levanto la mirada y se cruzo con los ojos azules de Tommy. Estaban llenos de frialdad.

- Vine a cenar, te lo prometí en el mensaje que…

- Retírate – le ordeno

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió – Tommy se que estas enfadado por la tardanza pero

- Me estorbas – grito

Bella se sujeto de la silla para no caer ante la impresión, le había gritado "Me estorbas"

- ¿Tommy que pasa? – trato de acercarse – No pensé que yo… iba a…

No se dio cuenta pero tenía a Tom tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento, olía diferente. Un olor algo más fuerte y extraño la impacto.

- Solo bromeaba querida, me alegra que estés aquí

Iba a responderle pero sintió los labios de Tom en su oído. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Te estaba esperando – le susurro – empecemos

Mientras se alejaba con esa sonrisa de siempre, ella tembló. Algo era diferente, el olor, la mirada. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo diferente pero sabía que algo estaba pasando. Por su mente una idea bastante imbécil apareció.

**"El no es Tom"** – pensó, toco su corazón – No es Tom – volvió a decirse pero ¿Por qué sentía eso? Bajo la mirada descartando la estúpida idea.

Loki sonrió dándole la espalda, esto iba a ser divertido…..


	5. capitulo 4

**Recordando:**

**"_El no es Tom" __– pensó, toco su corazón – No es Tom – volvió a decirse pero ¿Por qué sentía eso? Bajo la mirada descartando la estúpida idea._**

**_Loki sonrió dándole la espalda, esto iba a ser divertido…_**

* * *

**4**

**Loki** sonrió ante la pequeña confusión que había creado en la mortal, había planeado no recibirla pero tenía que desempeñar su papel con excelencia. Una buena forma de iniciarlo sería con ella, la mortal. Era bastante desagradable por cierto, pequeña, nada sexy y mucho menos con esas ropas aterradoras que cubrían su cuerpo. El cabello mal arreglado la hacía lucir como una de las prostitutas baratas en las tabernas Asgardianas, aunque hacia honor a su nombre. _"Bella"_ era muy bella. Los ojos marrones claros te invitaban a verlos por horas, su rostro no tan redondo te invitaba a acariciarlo y esos labios delgados acompañados por un lunar a su lado izquierdo te derretían.

Logro contener su impulso de poseerla, pero no pudo contener el impulso de acercarse y olerla mientras le hablaba al oído. Olía bien, a limpio.

Mientras le daba la espalda trato de observar mejor el lugar, no tenía mucho tiempo ahí. Solo unos instantes desde que la mortal lo interrumpió. Observo la elegancia del lugar y termino aprobándolo, después de todo pasaría una temporada en ese recinto. Camino hacia el espejo más cercano y observo su nueva apariencia, cabello rubio corto, ojos azules. No le fascinaba pero si le gustaba, al menos la ropa era aceptable. La camisa celeste pálida y los pantalones negros lo hacían lucir importante, sonrió tratando de contener las carcajadas ya que no estaba solo.

¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada sin terminar de acomodar la gran cena que prometiste? – le pregunto dando la vuelta sonriente

**Bella** reacciono ante la pregunta, se había quedado en shock. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa que jamás había visto en Tom. Fría y calculadora, nada de ternura.

- Lo siento – se agacho – me dejaste impresionada

- Lo sé – camino – suelo hacer eso

La rodeo esperando enloquecerla pero ella respiro con fuerza y lo encaro

- ¿Y es ahora que me vienes con chulerías?

- ¿Chulerías? – se detuvo - ¿Podrías explicarte?

Bella rio tan fuerte como todo un guerrero, ¿Acaso estaba fingiendo ser otro? Bueno iba a seguirle la corriente, era un buen juego. Estúpida había sido al pensar que no era Tommy, solo estaba actuando o tal vez buscaba venganza por la tardanza.

- Claro que si – se sentó – chulerías quiere decir presumido o algo así

- ¿Crees que pretendo ser presumido con Ud. Mi lady? – Loki la imito sentándose

- ¿Mi qué? – sonrió - ¿lady?

Loki trato de no maldecirse por usar sus costumbres aristocráticas

- Cenemos – corto y observo la comida - ¿Qué es esto?

- Comida – respondió burlándose – tiene gusanos y mucha… mucha grasa – se burlo

- Tírala entonces – grito levantándose exasperado - ¿Cómo te atreves a ofrecerme esto?

- Tommy – grito – es solo comida, solo bromeaba

- No bromees con eso – volvió a gritar – es de muy mala educación hacer ese tipo de bromas sin gracia lady – volvió a equivocarse – Bella – corrigió

- En verdad no se qué demonios te pasa Tommy, nunca te quejas de mis bromas y ahora me vienes de la nada con ese comportamiento tan … - busco el adjetivo – tan… de principito

- ¿Principito? – se ofendió – Por si no lo sabes soy un princi…. – se detuvo – Estoy siendo educado contigo

- A la mierda con eso – grito – ya me enfadaste, en verdad lo has hecho Tommy si no quieres comer pues es tu puto problema, por mi parte principito me largo

Se levanto y corrió a la puerta

- No olvide su alteza que mañana por la tarde tiene una entrevista vía Skype con sus fans, estaré a las 4 pm aquí, solo si así lo deseas

- ¿Vía qué? – pregunto sorprendido

- Ay no te hagas ahora, nos vemos mañana ojala te hayas calmado para entonces

Bella salió cerrando la puerta con furia, corrió a las escaleras. Mientras bajaba trataba de controlar su humor, Tommy había sido un completo hijo de perra, sin ofender a su madre. ¿A qué venía ese comportamiento tan extraño? Sea o no por actuación o juego se había pasado, le había gritado y esos jamás se lo perdonaría. Llego a la salida, abrió la puerta y se choco con él. ¿Cómo habría llegado tan rápido? – Claro el ascensor imbécil – se respondió. Camino esquivándolo pero él la detuvo de brazo

- Ni creas que voy a disculparte – le dijo sin verlo

- No me he tomado la molestia de esperarte para eso – le respondió fríamente

Lo observo incrédula ¿No se iba a disculpar?

- No te irás sin decirme que es vía Skype

- Vete a la mierda – le grito

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué frase más horrenda acaba de escapar de tu sucia boca mortal?

El apretón se intensifico, la situación era muy desagradable

- Suéltame – se soltó – tu

- Basta – grito – no se te olvide que trabajas para mí o ¿No? – espero la respuesta – o no – grito

- Si lo hago per…

- Entonces responde mis preguntas – igualo el tono de voz – se una profesional y cumple con tu papel explicándome sobre ese asunto de mañana

**"Ay mierda"** nunca había visto tan molesto a Tommy, en parte tenía razón pero ¿Por qué la trababa así? Ella era una profesional pero nada le costaba decirle "renuncio" pero no sería justo acabar así, solo por eso. Eran amigos y ella lo amaba, terminar así peleados por algo tan estúpido no era su meta. Trato de calmar su ira y respiro.

- En verdad Tommy lamento haberte dicho eso, estuvo mal pero yo…

- No he pedido tus disculpas, solo quiero saber sobre ese tema el de mañana – sentencio

Un nudo se formo en su estomago, las lagrimas desearon salir.

- Tommy, ¿Te parece justo si te pido tiempo hasta mañana? No me siento bien

- Pero si te sentiste bien para lanzar improperios – la miro serio – eres un dama y no debes olvidarlo, mañana estaré esperando la explicación del asunto

Dio la vuelta dejándola con la palabra en la boca

- Tommy espera yo…

- Se acabo, no deseo seguir escuchándote

La puerta del edificio se cerró dejándola sola en medio de la acera, sus manos temblaron. Vio al suelo y observo que unas gotas pequeñas se dibujaban en el. Estaba llorando, habían peleado. ¿Tendría ella la culpa? Le dijo palabras fuertes y el ninguna. Tommy tenía razón, era una dama y hablar de esa manera era inaceptable. Empezó a caminar mientras controlaba su respiración, observo a la luna creciente y pidió el deseo más extraño de su vida.

_"Dios por favor retrocede el tiempo"_… empezó a correr con otro pensamiento en la mente, lo siento Tommy.

* * *

Tom cabalgaba con destino al palacio, bueno eso creía. Aun no salía del shock, trataba de recordar todo lo que le había indicado Loki pero era demasiado difícil. Resultaba que él era la reencarnación del Dios, ¿Quien le creería esa historia? – Nadie – se respondió, ni Bella. También el Dios le había entregado una parte de sus poderes o ¿Los había activado? Bueno el punto es que le dio algo mediante un collar raro, se sentía extraño con todo ese cuero complicado y peor aun deseaba ir al baño.

Observo el horizonte y casi se cae del caballo al ver lo hermoso del paisaje, luces de colores en el cielo y las flores encendidas de colores impensables. Detuvo al caballo por un instante para enfocar la vista hacia un punto en donde un extraño puente de muchos colores se revelaba.

Qué extraño puente – susurro tratando de agudizar la vista sin conseguirlo

El caballo se impaciento y siguió su paso, el Dios le había explicado su trabajo el cual era más complicado que escribir un libro en un día. ¿Cómo se supone que fingiría a la perfección? Ese tipo era un cretino de alto ego, todo un príncipe. Y claro que lo era, ahora el ocuparía el lugar de un príncipe ¿Cómo actuaban los príncipes? Trato de recordar todas las películas sobre reyes que había visto, las frases o el comportamiento lo delatarían.

Suspiro mientras los colores dorados resplandecían, quería bajarse del caballo y huir lo más lejos posible. Las palabras del Dios resonaron en su mente:

"_De ti depende que mis planes se lleven a cabo pero si solo fallas o muestras algún indicio que todo esto, ella… la mortal… se muere ¿Entendido?"_

Esa oración la recordaba pero no el resto, los nombres y las posiciones estaban entreverados en su mente. Con la mano libre trato de acomodar su cabello pero lo sintió distinto, claro ahora era lacio largo y negro. Se sentía extraño, era un extraño.

El caballo se detuvo y le indico que debía descender, lo hizo y de la nada un hombre o más bien parecía un soldado llego corriendo. Realizo una reverencia y le quito la correa.

- Sea bienvenido príncipe Loki – atrajo al caballo lejos de el

- Ah… - no podía hablar, demonios – claro – fantástico era todo un príncipe

- Sus padres están por entrar a la última comida

- Mis padre – repitió en voz baja

- ¿Esta Ud. Bien príncipe? – el soldado parecía extrañado

- Si – se compuso – solo algo cansado, gracias

Tom le sonrió y el soldado abrió los ojos de forma exagerada, realizo una reverencia y lo dejo. ¿Acaso había cometido un error? – Por Dios que no sea así – se dijo, empezó a caminar recordando el pequeño mapa que le había dibujado el Dios antes de empezar la aventura.

- Necesito un baño urgentemente – dijo observando en todas las direcciones

Al ingresar se quedo idiotizado, esto era una prueba de que no estaba soñando. El color dorado era impresionante y por todos los santos, estatuas de guerreros enormes adornaba la entrada. ¿Viviría aquí? Paso saliva mientras ingresaba dudando, las estatuas lo hacían ver pequeño y eso que era alto. Dirigió su mirada al frente y observo algo parecido a un trono, ¿Seria ese el trono del palacio? Se quedo observándolo, si fuera un tour de seguro estaría fotografiándolo. Unos deseos de correr y sentarse ahí lo invadieron, seria genial tener una foto ahí sentado y… Un brazo enorme rodeo sus hombros asustándolo.

- ¿Añorando el trono hermano?

Un sujeto algo más alto que él lo observo con los ojos azules brillantes y cabello rubio largo, así que él era su hermano, Thor. Tenía músculos de acero, estaba seguro que le daría un paliza si se enteraba que estaba fingiendo ser otro. Busco las palabras adecuadas para empezar su trabajo, después de todo siempre estaría siendo vigilado, eso se lo había advertido el Dios.

- Hola… Thor – solo eso pudo decir - ¿Por qué habría de añorarlo? – hablaba suave imitando el tono del Dios

- Vamos Loki, sabes que has estado extraño desde que padre anuncio que yo sería el rey – rio – recuerdo las palabras que dijiste "Thor no podrá gobernar"

Thor empezó a reír fuertemente

- Pero lo hare bien hermano, confía en mí – despeino el cabello

- Eso espera toda Asgard – se alejo acomodándose el cabello

- Es mejor que vayamos a la última comida o padre enfurecerá

- No deseo comer – quería ir al baño –

- Sabes que padre no aceptara esa excusa, además madre se preocupara si no apareces Loki

Recordó que el Dios le había hablado de la madre, era su aliada en muchos aspectos

- Está bien vamos – espero a que Thor se moviera pero no lo hacía – vamos – volvió a decir

- Muévete entonces – le respondió

No recordaba el camino, le quedo arriesgarse y camino a su izquierda pero un brazo lo atrajo

- Por si ya lo olvidaste el comedor principal esta por ahí – señalo - ¿Acaso pretendías engañarme? – tiro de el – para hacerlo tendrás que volver a nacer Loki

Bueno lo estaba engañando y eso lo hacía sentir miserable, pero antes de comer quería ir al baño.

- Thor – lo llamo – deseo ir al baño antes de ir al comedor principal

- Eso puede esperar – siguió tirando de el

- No lo creo, la naturaleza realiza su trabajo con precisión

- ¿En verdad no escaparas si te suelto? – se detuvo

- No lo hare, lo juro – rezo para que lo deje ir y le indique donde estaba el baño

- Está bien – lo soltó – pero apresúrate – empezó a caminar

- Espera – grito – eh… ¿Dónde está bueno…

- ¿Ah? – lo miro extrañado – Loki el baño esta por ese pasillo a 4 puertas, ¿No lo recuerdas?

**"Carajo"** – grito mentalmente, estaba haciendo un trabajo tan estupendo.

- Claro que lo recuerdo pero el palacio es tan grande que suele confundirme

- No empieces con eso Loki, cuando jugábamos a las escondidas siempre eras el que encontraba a todo el mundo. Hasta una vez recitaste todos los lugares con exactitud – lo miro - ¿Estás seguro que no caíste del caballo?

**"Carajo otra vez"** – volvió a gritar, estaba estropeando todo.

- Solo bromeaba hermano – sonrió – iré antes de que padre empiece a impacientarse

- Si – rio – apresúrate

Observo como Thor se alejo y casi corrió hasta el lugar que le habían indicado, toco por si alguien estaba dentro pero no recibió respuesta. Abrió la puerta y se encerró al instante, respiro fuertemente recostándose en la puerta. Observo el lugar iluminado por velas, era el baño más hermoso que había visto. Las ganas de miccionar lo agitaron, observo su vestimenta y busco algún cierre o botones en la zona a desnudar pero no hayo nada.

- ¿Qué demonios? – se pregunto angustiado

Busco y busco pero nada, ¿Acaso ese sujeto no acudía al baño? Observo la ropa y encontró un cinturón muy escondido. Lo soltó y el pantalón se aflojo, sonrió con victoria. Cuando logro descubrir la zona a tratar casi llora de la emoción, suspiro mientras realizaba el trabajo. Luego de lavarse las manos y verse al espejo, acomodo su nuevo cabello.

- Es ahora cuando empieza mi verdadero trabajo – toco el espejo – Bella, espero estés bien

Se enderezo y trato de imitar la mirada fría y calculadora del Dios pero no pudo. Salió del baño y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor, estaba con mucha gente. No conocía a nadie solo a Thor.

- Tardaste hijo

Una voz tan suave y gentil le hablo, una mano delicada se poso en su hombro. Giro el rostro y creyó que moriría, una mujer hermosa de cabellos rubios largos le sonrió con amor. ¿Era su madre? Un anhelo de abrazarla y buscar consuelo lo consumieron, sintió deseos de llorar. Se parecía un poco a su madre, solo que ella era más alta.

- Madre – dijo con anhelo

- ¿Pasa algo hijo mío? – lo miro con preocupación - ¿Qué hace que tus palabras sean tan anhelantes hijo?

- Te extrañe – tomo la mano delicada y le beso – en verdad te extrañe

- Oh hijo mío – acaricio su rostro – no debes extrañarme porque sabes que nunca te dejaría, se que estas algo triste por lo del trono pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo

- Claro madre – le sonrió aceptando las caricias – siempre contare contigo

Imagino que su madre lo acariciaba, esas manos tan suaves y gentiles

- Vamos a sentarnos – le dijo

- Después de ti madre

Después de todo era un caballero y ella era su madre y la reina, supuestamente.

Busco con la mirada al que sería su padre y lo encontró a la cabeza, un hombre de edad de mirada imponente. "Odín" – resonó en su mente, según el Dios, tenía que ser muy precavido con él. Tres hombres más se sentaron frente a él, una dama hermosa también lo hizo pero le dio un mirada asesina, se preguntaba el porqué. Cuando Odín ordeno servir la cena, muchas mujeres y hombres vestidos con ropas algo menos lustrosas que los demás, se acercaron y colocaron muchos platos e implementos. Dirigió la mirada a su madre y ella le sonrió de forma delicada, le encantaba la sonrisa de la mujer. Mientras servían el vino observo todos los cubiertos que fueron puestos en su lugar, eran más de cinco. ¿Cuál tendría que usar primero? – Ni idea – se respondió, tendría que esperar hasta ver a alguien más usándolos. Una mujer de edad algo avanzada se acerco a él y le coloco la servilleta sobre las piernas, en la miro de reojo. Iba a agradecerle pero la mujer tembló y el vino que servía cayó sobre la mesa, el líquido avanzo rápido y mojo su ropa. EL impulso hizo que se levantara de salto, la mujer retrocedió con la cabeza abajo.

- Mi joven príncipe, en verdad lo siento mucho – la mujer se arrodillo – fue un accidente se lo juro

Ver a la mujer arrodillada lo impacto, no midió sus actos y se arrodillo también

- ¿Estás herida? – le pregunto ya que la copa se había roto – Por favor dime se ti hiciste daño

Toco el hombro de la mujer, ella por su parte levanto la mirada muy sorprendida

- Joven príncipe no estoy herida, pero fue un accidente – lagrimas brotaron

- Claro que lo fue – trato de reconfortarla – no te preocupes, todo está bien

La ayudo a levantarse y le sonrió, a dar la vuelta la sonrisa se apago. Todos estaban de pie observándolo, incrédulos. Al parecer había cometido un error, ¿Pero cuál? La mujer no tuvo la culpa ¿O es que el Dios era un desgraciado? ¿Acaso estaba prohibido ayudar a alguien? Empezó a enfadarse por las miradas, el estrés de no saber qué hacer lo inundo. Tiro la servilleta que tenía en la mano y soltó su furia contenida.

- ¿Por qué me miran así? – exigió – ¿Tan poco considerado me creen?

Nadie le respondió, dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir pero su madre lo llamo.

- Loki por favor – le dijo

- Lo siento madre pero en verdad no tengo deseos de cenar

Camino lo más rápido posible, recordó todo el camino y de milagro no regreso al comedor por error. Llego a la puerta marrón gruesa y entro. Ese era la habitación o los aposentos del Dios. No encendió ninguna vela, se recostó sobre la puerta y se dejo caer.

- No podre hacer esto – susurro cubriendo su rostro con las manos – no podre

Golpeo el suelo con sus puños, ni siquiera había pasado un día en ese lugar y ya quería irse. Era incapaz de actuar como el Dios, ¿Quién demonios y que era Loki? – Un maldito loco – se respondió mientras se recostaba en el suelo, una imagen vino a su mente. Bella.

- No me olvides Bella, no lo hagas hasta que regrese – dijo comenzando a llorar

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_** Hola gente, disculpen por no agradecerles. Gracias por leer mi fic y ponerlo entre sus favoritos. No esperaba tal acogida, es un poco diferente porque no verán a un Loki amoroso. Me encanta el Loki perverso así que no me odien. Gracias de nuevo y espero disculpen si los capítulos son largos pero cuando empiezo a escribir es muy difícil detenerme. Ya me puse un contador así que procurare no hacer capítulos tan largos. Abrazos y gracias, otra vez.**_

_**Con cariño: Lupe Marisol**_


	6. Capitulo 5

**Recordando:**

_Golpeo el suelo con sus puños, ni siquiera había pasado un día en ese lugar y ya quería irse. Era incapaz de actuar como el Dios, ¿Quién demonios y que era Loki? – Un maldito loco – se respondió mientras se recostaba en el suelo, una imagen vino a su mente. Bella._

_No me olvides Bella, no lo hagas hasta que regrese – dijo comenzando a llorar_

* * *

**5**

"**Atrevida" ****– **grito el Dios mientras cerraba la puerta con odio, la mortal había resultado ser una completa atrevida. Su lenguaje despreciable, la mirada desafiante y esa confianza para con el.

- Ni crea que voy a tratarla como el idiota ese, hoy ha adquirido su pase al sufrimiento

Se recostó en la cama mientras planeaba como vengarse de los improperios dichos por la mortal, la haría sufrir de la peor manera. Volvió a sentarse al sentir el olor a comida, claro la estúpida mortal había dejado ahí la grandiosa cena. Camino hasta el comedor y ahí la vio, humeante.

- Solo la probare, si esta desagradable la tirare

Se sentó y cogió los cubiertos, probo un primer bocado. No sabía nada mal, siguió hasta terminar su ración. No quedo satisfecho, así que también devoro la ración que iba a degustar la mortal. Al cabo de una rato se encontraba observando el panorama, ¿Qué estaría haciendo el mortal? ¿Habría conocido a todos?

Trato de contener sus deseos de ir y revisar, no seria recomendable acudir siempre. Movió sus manos y un espejo del tamaño suyo apareció, lo reviso y sonrió.

- Mañana te hare una visita mortal, espero hayas hecho bien tu trabajo

Un tiempo después se encontraba recostado sobre la cama sin nada de ropa, su cabello y sus ojos eran los de siempre. Era demasiado trabajo mantener la magia mientras se dormía, cerro los ojos procurando cerrar todos cerrojos del lugar.

- Mañana me espera un día largo - Susurro entrando al sueño…

* * *

Bella estaba bajo el agua, sus lágrimas combinadas caían sin tregua. Mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Un año? Resignándose cerró la llave y cogió una toalla, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no pudo hallar solución.

Tom estaba tan enfadado con ella que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en llamarlo, estaba segura que no le respondería. Mientras secaba su cuerpo suspiro, se quedo quieta al recordar el olor que tenia Tom. Extraño y peligroso.

- ¿Qué ha pasado contigo Tommy?

Pregunto al vacio, seco su cabello. ¿Se habría molestado por el mensaje poco amistoso? O ¿Se habría enfadado por…

- Ya basta – grito

Había sido grosera, el mismo lo dijo. Esas palabras de camionera dejaban a cualquiera en shock y se supone que ella era maestra. Frustrada camino con pesadez a su cama, saco el móvil y trato de escribir algo. Una sensación de soledad la consumió.

**"_No me olvides, hasta que regrese"_**

Escucho en su mente, se levanto de golpe. ¿Era la voz de Tom? – Si, era su voz – toco su corazón y trato de calmarse, ¿Acaso ahora estaba paranoica? Volvió a recostarse mientras empezaba a escribir un mensaje, lo envió antes de cerrar sus pesados ojos.

Mensaje:

_**"No podría olvidarte, te esperare Tommy"** _

* * *

Observaba la oscuridad sin interés, no podía ver nada. ¿Dónde estarían las luces? – Al demonio con las luces – se dijo, toco el suelo y trato de levantarse cuidando no chocar contra nada. ¿Dónde rayos esta la cama? – Ni idea – se volvió a responder, movió un pie y luego otro.

- Si tan solo tuviera una linterna – dijo

**"Momento"** - grito su mente, el Dios le había dicho que podía crear luz usando magia. ¿Cómo era conjuro o lo que sea? Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, extendió su mano e imagino una luz sobre ella. Abrió los ojos y observo como una llama verde se encendía, un poco asustado paso saliva pero siguió con su trabajo. La flama ahora grande alumbraba casi todo la habitación que era enorme, observo al frente una cama que…. La puerta sonó desconcentrándolo, la flama se extinguió

- Hijo ¿Puedo pasar?

Era la madre del Dios, no sabia si era una buena idea o mala

- Loki por favor

Tenia que dejarla pasar

- Adelante madre – dijo

La mujer abrió y la luz del pasillo la alumbro, lucia como un hada. Claro ahora podría creer en las hadas.

- ¿Por qué estas en las penumbras?

- Quería paz madre – volteo para verla

- Oh Loki – se acerco – tienes los ojos hinchados

- No madre – sonrió – es por la falta de luz

- Entonces encere las velas

Muchas velas se encendieron al instante, ¿Acaso ella lo había hecho? La habitación brillo y se quedo absorto, era enorme, más grande que su departamento.

- Loki, sobre lo que ocurrió hace un momento

- ¿Hice mal madre? – tenia que obtener información

- No hijo, fue un acto bondadoso al que no estamos acostumbrados

- ¿Quiere decir que siempre me han considera un monstruo?

- No hijo, solo que siempre guardas distancia con todos

- No contigo – busco sus manos

- No conmigo hijo – se las ofreció – nunca pongas distancia entre nosotros Loki, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Sea lo que sea te ayudaría

El quería escapar, ¿Podría decirle lo que pasaba? ¿Lo estarían vigilando ahora? ¿Se arriesgaría? Tenia que hacerlo, podría hacerlo.

- Madre yo…

- Hermano ¡

El grito de Thor los interrumpió, buena intervención porque casi le dice todo.

- Thor – la mujer giro – no deberías gritar

- Pensé que Loki dormía

- Con mas razón – giro hacia el – hablaremos después hijo

- Claro madre

Ellas e fue dejándolo mas decepcionado, ¿Qué desearía esta vez Thor?

- Hermano en verdad nos sorprendiste – avanzo – ayudar así a Thila fue un acto caballeroso y bueno bondadoso como dijo madre

- ¿Thila? – así se llamaba la mujer - ¿Esta bien?

- Claro que si, esta muy agradecida. En todos sus años de trabajo contigo nunca la habías ni mirado pero ahora hasta le preguntaste su estado

Tan principito había sido el Dios, sintió asco de si mismo.

- No tiene nada de malo sentir – busco palabras aristócratas – conmiseración por los demás

- Claro que no hermano pero verte así me hizo pensar que estas cambiando de actitud – toco su hombro – y es por eso que vine a invitarte a beber

¿Beber? – ay no, no era bueno con eso – Sabes que no soy bueno…

- No te hagas el santo Loki – levanto la voz – en cada competencia de bebida siempre eras el que me traía a rastras al palacio

**"Carajo"** – grito mentalmente, lo había dicho para sí mismo. Nunca fue tan bueno con la bebida y bueno darle al whisky en otro mundo no era buena idea.

- Quise decir que es pesado traerte después – trato de sonar relajado

- No te preocupes por eso, por que hoy no pienso pasar la noche en mis aposentos

Lo miro y pudo ver la sonrisa picara, ¿Habría prostitutas en Asgard? Claro, el que sea otro mundo no querría decir que los hombres no tuvieran necesidades.

- Y si deseas podemos quedarnos a escoger de nuestro harén privado

Tom pasó saliva ¿Cómo que harén privado? ¿Tenia un harén? Por todos los Dioses que ahora si creía, no tenía ni idea de eso

- No deseo disfrutar de esos servicios Thor – disimulo el pudor – no seria prudente

- Loki – se acerco – en verdad hermano estas cambiando, hace unos días tu mismo lo propusiste cuando el buen maestro kalift nos daba cátedra sobre nuestros antepasados. Dijiste que seria mucho mejor estar en los lechos con nuestro harén

- Eso fue hacia días como dijiste – camino – hoy no tengo deseos

- Uhm, tal vez ya los calmaste – rio – muchas mujeres hablan sobre tus grandes talentos para con la len..

- Ya basta – grito – estas diciendo porquerías

- ¿Porquerías? A que te refieres con eso de ¿Porquerías?

- Suciedades hermano – ay se estaba desesperando – en verdad no deseo

- Entonces solo acompáñame a las tabernas, deseo cerveza

No quería ir, deseaba pensar y concentrarse pero la idea de saber mas sobre el Dios lo estaba tentando.

- Esta bien – Thor sonrió – pero antes me daré un baño

- Claro hermano – se iba – pero si no vienes te vendré a buscar y así sea desnudo te llevare a rastras

- Claro que iré

Thor se fue cerrando la puerta, corrió a la cama y se dejo caer. Estaba cansado sin haber hecho nada, bueno estaba en otro mundo fingiendo ser otro.

- ¿Mi príncipe puedo pasar? – miro la puerta

- Claro

La mujer que había ayudado entro con varias telas, tenia la mirada en el suelo.

- El príncipe Thor me dijo que viniera, Ud. Va a necesitar que le prepare el baño

- Si – dijo tratando de buscar los ojos de la mujer - ¿Lo prepararas?

- Es mi trabajo joven príncipe

La mujer camino entrando a un cuarto pequeño que no había revisado, el sonido del agua lo calmo. ¿Así que el principito también tenia sirvientes propios? Claro, se los había mencionado pero no recordaba todos los nombres.

- ¿Desea la misma esencia de ayer? – la voz sonó lejana

- Si – respondió, ¿Esencia? Cual seria

- Esta listo joven príncipe, lo ayudaré a retirar sus ropas o ¿Prefiere que Nort lo haga?

**"Que"** – grito su mente, ¿También lo desvestían? ¿Ni eso podía hacer el principito?

- No gracias lo hare solo – se levanto y camino hasta el cuarto que lucia como baño

- Gracias joven príncipe

Giro para ver a la mujer que ahora estaba arrodillada, la cabeza tocando el suelo. Su corazón se encogió.

- No merezco que Ud. Se preocupe por una simple sirvienta como yo, pero por favor le pido le ruegue a su padre que no me echen del palacio

- ¿Por qué Odín habría de hacerlo? – pregunto furioso

- Por que lo vi a los ojos y no solo eso. Tuve el atrevimiento de tocar su brazo joven príncipe, como sirvientes tenemos prohibido eso y yo…

- Eso es pura mierda – grito

La mujer levanto la mirada llena de terror y volvió a bajarla pegándola mas al suelo, ¿Qué les pasaba a los de ahí? ¿Cómo podían tirar como basura a las personas solo por verlas? Estaba furioso, vio a mujer empezar a llorar

- No quise irritarlo joven príncipe

Su corazón se encogió mas, estaba asustando a la mujer. Pensó en su madre, su verdadera madre. Camino hasta ella y se arrodillo también.

- Levántate – le ordeno suavemente – no serás echada, caso contrario pediré que te den días libres para que puedas recuperarte de la caída

- Mi señor no debe…

- No discutas mis decisiones – tenia que sonar a un príncipe – levántate y por orden mías ve a descansar ¿Entendido? – le dijo imitando el timbre de Dios

- Si joven príncipe

La mujer se levanto y retrocedió con la cabeza baja.

- Thila – la llamo – gracias por servirme

La mujer levanto la vista y sonrió derramando lagrimas, Tom trato de contener sus deseos de ir a abrazarla y consolarla.

- Desde que Ud. Mi príncipe era un bebe, siempre le he servido, su cuerpo descanso en mis brazos miles veces y nunca me arrepentí de eso. Añoraba cada momento pasado con Ud. Pelaba sus manzanas mientras Ud. Corría persiguiendo a los ciervos del palacio, lo amamante cuando era requerido y nunca me arrepentí y nunca lo hare – realizo una reverencia – para mi siempre será el bebe más bello que haya visto y el hijo que perdí siendo joven

Tom controlo sus lágrimas, así que ella había criado al Dios. Ahora recordaba que Loki le dijo que si necesitaba algo buscara a Thila, al parecer la quería.

- Gracias por tus palabras Thila – le sonrió – si pudiera te llevaría conmigo a donde iré dentro de poco

- Iría sin que Ud. Me lo pidiese – fue a puerta – así sea al mismo infierno pero siempre iría con Ud.

Lo dejo con palabras en la boca, al parecer su estadía seria mas llevadera si siempre buscaba a la mujer. La reina y ella serian sus amigas. Sonrió y camino hasta el baño, la tina era gigante y que decir de los colores. Toco el agua y el perfume delicado lleno el ambiente, deseo saltar y quedarse dentro toda la noche pero tenia una cita con Thor. Empezó o más bien trato de retirar la ropa de cuero que traía encima pero era difícil, hubiera aceptado la ayuda.

Luego de una gloriosa batalla con los cierres y hebillas, había logrado desnudarse. Entro a la tina y se relajo. Fingir ser otra persona era más cansado que escribir toda la noche, pensó en Bella. ¿Lo estaría buscando? ¿Habría llamado a la policía? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Dejo de pensar en ella, si quería protegerla tenía que concentrarse en fingir extraordinariamente.

¿Qué estaría haciendo el Dios? Según le había dicho tenia planes pero no le dijo a donde iba, tal vez estaba escondido espiándolo. ¿Y si el Dios lo engañaba poniéndole trampas? Bueno tendría que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta, pero no lo era. La poca magia que le había dado no lo ayudaría a escapar, el Dios le había dicho que solo activaría algunos poderes pero no todos. Como su reencarnación había heredado su magia pero eso le llevaría años de entrenamiento.

Se maldijo por no haberse comprado el Kit de magia que una vez su padre ofreció regalarle hace 20 años, ¿Pero como rayos hubiera pensando que ahora los necesitaría? A pesar de que siempre le llamo la atención la magia nunca la estudio, pensó que eran niñerías.

- Niñerías que ahora necesito – dijo hundiendo todo su cuerpo

Al rato estaba secándose con unas telas, pensó en que ponerse porque siendo sinceros todo ese cuero le molestaba. Fue hasta lo que parecía un armario y abrió procurando no sorprenderse. Pero lo hizo, había más ropa que en un centro comercial, bueno no ropa. Eso parecía el armario de Superman, todo igual. Armaduras del mismo color y cuero mucho cuero. Lo cerró resignado pero reviso los cajones inferiores, encontró algo parecido a la ropa interior. Se la puso y en otro cajón encontró ropas más cómodas.

Termino eligiendo una túnica pequeña mas parecida a las camisas, un pantalón grueso abrigador y unas botas negras pesadas. Encontró un saco grueso de color verde oscuro y se lo coloco, parecía un rockero de los 90. Rio mientras se observaba en el espejo pequeño, desvió su mirada a su cabello largo negro. Lo peino todo para atrás, así lo tenia el Dios. Nunca pensó en extrañar sus ondas, ahora lo hacia. Sus ojos se cruzaron con algo cubierto por una tela negra, fue hasta ahí y quito la tela. Un espejo gigante apareció, observo todo su cuerpo. Era mejor que el espejo pequeño pero ¿Por qué estaría cubierto? No lo sabia, suspiro terminando de arreglarse. Su puertas e abrió de golpe

- Hermano – grito Thor - ¿Acaso piensas plantarme?

- No Thor – lo observo – solo me preparaba

- ¿Hermano? – se acerco - ¿Y así te atreves a decirme que no buscaras compañía?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Estas radiante – se rio – te arreglaste tanto para ir a las tabernas, claro que no llevas armadura pero te ves radiante, algo diferente

- ¿Algo diferente? – Ay Dios – grito su mente – _concéntrate_ – se dijo

- Quiero verme bien – le dijo presumiendo

- Pues lo has logrado, ahora nos vamos – tiro de su brazo

- Espera tengo que…

- Ya espere mucho

No pudo volver a cubrir el espejo, su supuesto hermano tiraba tan fuerte que de dos zancadas ya estaban descendiendo por los escalones del palacio.

- Me sacaras el brazo Thor – le reclamo

- No exageres hermano, si quisiera arrancarte el brazo lo haría y ya

- Lo se – observo a mas personas – Ellos…

- Nos acompañaran

La mujer de la mirada asesina lo vio de pies de cabeza, - _Rayos_ – parecía que iba a matarlo.

- Loki – hablo un sujeto con largos bigotes – como siempre, tan arreglado para cada ocasión

¿Quién era él? No lo sabía, se quedo callado tratando de recordar nombres

- El siempre es así – hablo la mujer – ojala tenga suerte y una mujer lo vea

Los presentes empezaron a reír, se sintió atacado. ¿Acaso se estaban burlando de el?

- Las mujeres vienen a mi sin ser llamadas, nunca me han faltado - Dijo enfadado, las miradas se centraron en el. – _Ay demonios_ – se dijo ¿Acaso había cometido otro error?

- Tan presumido como siempre – un sujeto rubio se le acerco – no creo que llames a más mujeres que yo pero sé que te esforzaras

- Tal vez use sus trucos

La mujer volvió a verlo con ira contenida, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Acaso habían tenido algo o alguna disputa?

- No sigas Sif – hablo el de los bigotes – o te dejara sin cabellos otra vez

¿Cómo? ¿La dejaría sin cabellos? ¿Calva? ¿El Dios había hecho eso?

- Deseo ver que se atreva – lo vio asesinándolo – ahora si lo dejaría sin su arma – señalo su entrepierna – lento y doloroso

Experimento el dolor, observo que los demás también hicieron una mueca de dolor. Después de todo eran hombres. Tenía que decirle algo, ¿Cómo la había llamado el bigotón? ¿Sil? No o ¿Sif? Bueno se arriesgaría.

- No planeo ser castrado hoy Sif – hablo suave y desafiante – y tampoco planeo buscar pelea, solo deseo relajarme o ¿Ustedes no?

Se lo quedaron viendo como si no llevara ropa, - _maldición_ – se dijo, no entendía a las personas de ahí.

- Lo ven – Thor hablo – mi hermano esta algo cambiado

- Demasiado – hablo Sif – muy cambiado

Comenzaron la caminata, sus manos sudaban. Parecía que fue una mala idea salir con ellos. Al cabo de un rato por lo que pudo calcular, llegaron a un lugar poco iluminado. Abrieron una puerta y el sonido de risas y jarras chocando lo abrumo.

- Busquemos una mesa libre – sugirió el bigotón

Muchos presentes realizaron reverencias frente a Thor y el, correspondió los saludos. Se acomodaron en una mesa grande alejada de los demás, trato de disimular su curiosidad. Observo de reojo a los hombres y soldados que reían, extraño los bares de la tierra.

- Traernos 6 cervezas dobles – grito su hermano

- Empecemos con la fiesta – grito el rubio

Solo observo y trato de escuchar las conversaciones, el hombre sentado a su frente no había pronunciado palabra. Era de tez blanca y ojos afinados. Podría pasar por asiático, tal vez lo era.

- Estas realmente callado Loki – el bigotón hablo

- ¿Porque habría de hacer más ruido del que ya hay? – le pregunto

Las cervezas llegaron, observo su jarra de barro que era muy muy pero muy enorme, no podría con ella. Dos de esas y estaría cantando sobre la mesa.

- Brindemos – Thor levanto la jarra – Por Asgard

- Por Asgard – gritaron todos

Para su sorpresa la cerveza sabía demasiado bien, bebió la mitad. Se felicito por la hazaña pero cuando observo a los demás, noto que ya no tenían nada. – _Demonios_ – se dijo.

- Traernos más – grito Thor – Hermano, haznos un favor y desviste a esas mujeres – señalo a un grupo de mujeres – solo tú puedes hacerlo

**"No jodas"** – se grito, ¿Acaso hacia eso?, se quedo mudo. Jamás haría eso

- Vamos Loki – el rubio le sonrió – no son doncellas, solo hazlo y distrae a los demás

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre doncellas o las otras? ¿Qué es doncellas? Además, el Dios no le había dicho como hacerlo.

- No me apetece hacerlo – ¿Qué más podría decir? – sería demasiado

La mujer dejo su jarra y se acerco desafiante a él, paso saliva.

- ¿Quién rayos eres? – le grito – No eres Loki, muéstrate

**"Madre mía"** – grito, ¿Se había dado cuenta? La observo con seriedad, tenía que hacer algo

- No comprendo a que viene ahora eso Sif – le dijo fríamente

La mujer lo levanto de su túnica, lo sorprendió que ella hiciera eso. Lo acerco hasta tenerlo a solo milímetros de su rostro.

- A mí no me engañas – sintió su aliento - ¿Quién rayos eres?

Su respiración se torno lenta, al parecer lo habían descubierto. ¿Quién podrá ayudarlo? Su último pensamiento antes de empujarla fue:

"_A la mierda con todo, si tengo que golpearla para proteger a Bella lo hare"_

* * *

_**Nota:**_

Hola chicas y chicos, ¿Demasiado largo? Trate de recortarlo porque era más largo. Bueno disculpen si los hago largos pero la situación lo amerita, espero les haya gustado el capitulo porque es ahora en donde los problemas comienzan. Veremos muchas escenas entre Loki y Bella que las y los dejaran con la boca abierta, si creen que Loki es malo pues prepárense para verlo en todo su esplendor. Como había explicado desde un inicio, no voy a seguir al pie de la letra las películas ni el comic. Solo tomare partes ya que me parecen muy suaves y bueno nosotras (os) queremos ver algo diferente.

Quería agradecer a las chicas y chicos de México, gracias por los mensajes alentadores. No pensé tener esa acogida tan grande. Espero no decepcionarlos. Gracias a **Stefania Bloom** por los mensajes y la ayuda, también a **ilyasha77**, gracias y a todos y todas los que me comentan.

Déjenme sus inquietudes y sus reclamos a mi correo (_lupe1512 _ ) y síganme en mi facebook: _ . _

Gracias en verdad, los quiero y aprecio sus mensajes…..


	7. Capitulo 6

Recordando:

_Su respiración se torno lenta, al parecer lo habían descubierto. ¿Quién podrá ayudarlo? Su último pensamiento antes de empujarla fue:_

"_A la mierda con todo, si tengo que golpearla para proteger a Bella lo hare"_

* * *

**5**

"**Demonios" ****– **pensó mientras empujaba a la mujer, tenía que fingir como todo un actor de cine. La mujer lo observo con picardía. ¿Quería ser golpeada?

- Bueno ahora si pareces Loki – le dijo volviéndose a sentar

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto confundido ¿Acaso solo le había provocado?

- Nunca te ha gustado tenerme cerca – le dijo sonriente

- Todos sabemos el por que – le dijo imitándola, se había salvado

Los demás ni siquiera se habían inmutado, seguían bebiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Al parecer ellos se esperaban eso, observo su jarra de cerveza, todavía le quedaba la mitad. La observo y se la llevo a la boca, de golpe se termino todo. Si se embriagaba, ahora le importaba una mierda, tenia que tirar ese estrés.

- ¿Nos harás ese favor? – le pregunto el rubio

- Hoy no – lo miro molesto – agradézcanle a Sif

Logro que los hombres la observaran con desacuerdo, el sonrió aprobando las miradas horribles que le daban. Quería seguir vengándose de la mujer, aun le dolía un poco el pecho.

- ¿Y dime Sif, cuando piensas desposarte? – le pregunto recibiendo su segunda jarra

La mujer cambio su mirada a otra de nerviosismo, noto como ella observo de reojo a Thor. Entendió todo en un solo instante, ella estaba enamorada del grandulón. Podría aprovechar eso y vengarse. ¿Desde cuando hacia eso? ¿Se estaba volviendo un patán?

- No me has respondido – la pico otra vez

- No te incumbe – le dijo asesinándolo otra vez con la mirada

- Uhm… deseaba ser amistoso contigo – sonrió – después de todo me gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar antes que mi hermano se vaya con el h…a…r…e…n

Pronuncio la ultima palabra con lentitud, la mujer abrió los ojos ampliamente. Observo a su hermano quien estaba distraído viendo a una mujer, la satisfacción que sintió fue incomparable. El sentimiento de culpa llego cuando vio que la mujer bajaba la mirada triste, era un completo idiota.

- Aunque mi bella Sif, no dudo que encuentres algún pretendiente pronto – trato de animarla, ella levanto la mirada

- Te lo hare saber – le dijo viéndolo seria – por hoy fue todo para mi

La mujer se levanto y camino a la salida, la había dañado.

- Espera…

- Déjala – hablo Thor – siempre hace eso, además no le gusta quedarse hasta muy tarde

- Espero se encuentre bien – susurro

- ¿Preocupado por Sif? – pregunto el bigotón

- No – respondió sentándose – claro que no

Demoro su segunda jarra lo mas que pudo pero las exigencias de su supuesto hermano lo estaban llevando a la perdida de conciencia, se sentía mareado pero no ebrio. Cuando vio que la tercera se aproximaba, empezó a rezarles a todos los Dioses.

- Creo que ya no beberé – le dijo a Thor

- A no hermano – lo miro con desaprobación – no te iras

- Me siento lleno – le dijo – ya bebí demasiado

- Solo dos jarras – rió – siempre bebes 8

Casi escupe la cerveza, ¿Cómo que 8? ¿Seria capaz? Pero si a penas podía con la segunda, respiro recibiendo la tercera.

- Hermano ¿Es verdad lo que dijo madre? – Thor bajo la voz

- ¿Sobre que? – bajo la voz también

- Sobre lady Sigyn – sonrió - ¿La vas a desposar?

Ahora si que casi se atora, tosió tratando de asimilar el liquido y trato de respirar. El maldito Dios no le había mencionado nada de eso, ¿Se casaría?

- Es hermosa hermano – toco su hombro – Pero no la veo feliz

- No he hablado nada con madre sobre ese asunto – respiro – No esta confirmado

¿Quién es Lady Sigyn? ¿Por qué demonios el maldito hijo de perra no la habría mencionado? ¿Acaso quería que el fingiera por eso? ¿Pensaba fugarse con otra? Muchas preguntas lo inundaron, tenia que saber más.

- ¿La has visto? – le pregunto

- Hermano – lo miro extrañado – es sanadora, como no verla si es tan hermosa. Sus cabellos dorados como el sol y sus ojos verdes como las plantas, madre escogió muy bien

- Ah… no la he visto de esa manera – mintió, nunca la había visto – no deseo desposarme

- Loki – lo llamo – sabes que cuando madre anuncia un casamiento, no hay postergaciones ni cancelaciones. El compromiso ya fue anunciado hace 35 días ¿No te lo dijo?

"**Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"** – grito su mente, auxilio sus ojos. ¿Esa era la razón por la cual el Dios estaba huyendo?

- Me imagino que aun tengo algunos días de libertad – dijo para si mismo

- Muchos – agrego Thor – aun te quedan muchos, no se ha anunciado el día del casamiento. Ten por seguro que padre extenderá los días

- Eso espero – dijo nervioso – eso espero

Thor observo de reojo a su hermano, cuando anunciaron su compromiso no tenia esos ánimos. Ni se alegro y ni se entristeció. Pero ahora se le notaba nervioso.

- No olvides que mañana entregaremos nuestras armaduras para que sean pulidas

- ¿Qué? – no sabia que tenia armadura - ¿Pulidas?

- Si Loki – bebió – para la ceremonia, dentro de 2 días será el gran día y tenemos que estar listos, ascenderé al trono

"**La coronación"** – recordó, pero el Dios había comentado que la detendría. Muchas dudas se posaron en su mente. Después de muchas horas, según el, decidieron retirarse. Había bebido 4 jarras de cerveza y sentía flotar, trataba de disimular.

Su hermano se había ido a buscar algo de acción con los demás hombres, el caminaba solo rumbo al palacio. Pensó en Bella, ¿Lo estaría extrañado? El la extrañaba como si hubieran transcurrido años, solo había pasado un día.

Al entrar a su habitación y desnudarse, se cubrió con las sabanas de seda. Observo el techo tan alto y empezó a orar por todos, se encontró orando por la madre del Dios. Después de su oración se concentro en apagar todas las velas, fue difícil pero termino el trabajo. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en Bella, otra vez.

_- Cuando regrese , si es que lo hago, estaremos juntos – susurro a la oscuridad_

* * *

Loki no supo en que momento su cuerpo empezó a moverse de un lado para otro, los ruidos que provenían del exterior eran tan molestos que trato de no darles importancia. Era imposible, parecía que alguien construía un puente o algo. Maldijo con los ojos cerrados y trato de volver a dormir, pensó en muchos jardines con muchas mujeres desnudas invitándolo a unirse.

**"Por todos los Dioses"** – grito su mente, se levanto de golpe y reviso todo el lugar. Se encontraba en los aposentos del mortal, todo tranquilo. Los sonidos provenían del exterior, pero ¿Cómo? El había cerrado todos los seguros, alguien había entrado mientras dormía. Con su magia se coloco algo encima, después de todo estaba desnudo. Camino lentamente a la puerta y la abrió con sigilo, si se tele transportaba usaría magia y asustaría al ladrón o invasor. Prefería ser silencioso y atacar de esa manera. Salió por completo, el olor era diferente. Un perfume nuevo lo alerto, la mesa en donde había dejado los utensilios de la cena estaba impecable. Todo el lugar estaba impecable. Camino hacia la cocina y una mujer algo mayor se encontraba colocando copas sobre un lavado, ella giro como sintiendo su presencia.

- Ay lo siento señor Tom, creo que lo desperté – le sonrió

¿Quién era esta mujer? Le reviso la mente al instante, era la sirvienta del mortal. No era peligrosa.

- Estaba plácidamente dormido hasta que llegaste… Martha

Le dijo sin dejar de verla, seguía revisando sus pensamientos. Según veía ella estaba sirviendo al mortal por mas de 5 años, era muy atenta con el. Bueno no se quejaba después de todo siempre eran necesario los sirvientes.

- Madre mía – grito la mujer haciendo que deje su mente y la vea - ¿Desde cuando se tiño el cabello a ese color?

**"Claro"** – se grito, había estado tan entretenido que había olvidado ciertos detalles. Demonios, ahora tendría que inventar una excusa.

- Desde hace poco – le respondió – deseo tener la primera comida – le dijo

- Claro señor Tom – lo miro – ese color le queda muy bien, ya me imagino lo que la niña Bella le habrá dicho

- Bella – repitió

- Hasta se puso lentes de contacto de otro color, ¿Acaso intenta parecer otro? Pues lo ha logrado

Bueno ya estaba harto de la mujer, la miro un instante y dio la vuelta. Tenía que deshacerse de ella. Al pasar por el comedor se vio a uno de los espejos y contemplo su imagen, pensó seriamente en dejarse el cabello y los ojos como estaban. Ya bastante estaba haciendo en no matar a los estúpidos mortales, siguió su paso y volvió a encerrarse en los aposentos. Observo el reloj y noto que marcaba el número 10, había dormido demasiado.

Un tiempo después se encontraba comiendo algo de buen sabor, la mujer lo llamaba "Desayuno de reyes". No parecía en nada a los alimentos de Asgard pero el sabor era mas preciso. Apuro su ingesta mientras pensaba en el plan que llevaría a cabo dentro de un día. La coronación se acercaba y Angrboda lo estaría esperando para la preparación, es ahora que necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para abrir un camino escondido a Asgard. Probaría si su suplantador serviría de algo, tenia que servirle. Heimdall era un peligro eminente pero era basura si usaba el brazalete que la hechicera había diseñado.

Observo el objeto con detenimiento, pequeño y rural. Con un gran poder de esconder presencias mágicas, lo estaba usando desde que fue a traer al mortal. El tenía el mismo accesorio solo que algo diferente, un collar.

En muchos años había tratado de engañar al guardián pero era casi imposible solo que un pequeño detalle lo ayudo, sus replicas. El tiempo de duración aun era un desastre, las había usado en varios momentos pero siempre terminaba regresando perdiéndose la diversión. Además si alguien quería tocar a sus replicas, las ondas de magia se lo impedían. Otro detalle a mejorar. Para que sus planes den resultado en la coronación tendría que conseguir a un ser vivo, un hombre que pueda llevar su esencia. Un recipiente que contenga sus habilidades y su sangre, había pensado en usar a muchas personas para poder escapar de los ojos del guardián pero no servirían si no tenían su esencia de vida.

Viajar por los nueve reinos sin ser visto era todo un desafío, Odín tendría que dar su permiso. Y si no se lo daban pues no salía. Mientras descubría muchas formas de viajar a los otros reinos noto que si bien el Bifrost era excelente transporte, no le servía de nada si deseaba salir a escondidas. Muchos caminos ocultos fueron descubiertos solo que el problema era cruzarlos sin que notaran que se iba alejando de Asgard. Odín y Heimdall eran astutos en ese sentido, sabían cuando alguien entraba y salía. Ni siquiera un pequeño ciervo pasaba desapercibido, todo Asgard estaba cubierto de magia.

El brazalete le permitiría ir y venir pero no era recomendable hacerlo siempre, tendría que ajustar sus visitas al mortal. ¿Estaría vivo el pobre imbécil? ¿Habría podido pasar desapercibido? Bueno si lo descubrían solo le quedaba mentir y decir que el mortal lo obligo, total en Asgard la usurpación se castigaba con la horca. No tenía nada que perder.

- ¿Señor Tom? – llamo la mujer

Solo la miro como esperando que le diga algo, no quería hablarle.

- Le deje el almuerzo listo, me imagino que lo comerá después – le sonrió – también deje una ración para la niña Bella

- Claro – siguió con su tarea de comer

- Recuerde que mañana no vendré por lo del evento y bueno Ud. Sabe por que mas, espero puedan comer a tiempo

- ¿Evento? – le pregunto

- La firma de los libros en el hotel Mayori y bueno – rio – lo otro, estarán desde temprano ahí. Bueno así me lo comunico la niña Bella

**¿Qué?** – se pregunto, mañana era la coronación y quería ver en primera fila como se desmoronaba el día de Thor. Demonios, este mortal tenia tantas cosas estúpidas por hacer. Bueno de todas formas vería en primera fila como se iba todo al infierno.

- Hablare con Bella sobre eso – volvió a comer

- Me retiro señor – la mujer camino hasta la puerta – tenga buen día

- Aja – solo dijo, la mujer salió.

Que molesta era, solo era una sirvienta. Los mortales se tomaban demasiadas confianzas. Observo el reloj y marcaban las 11, faltaban 5 horas según tiempo humano para encontrarse con la hechicera y preparar todo su plan. El camino oculto para Asgard ya había sido abierto solo faltaba poner la carnada exacta para que sus grandes invitados puedan entrar en el momento exacto. Además tenia que ir a visitar al maldito mortal.

Termino de comer y se dirigió al espejo, lo observo y poco a poco su reflejo se fue perdiendo. La imagen del mortal apareció, estaba sentado revisando un libro. Sonrió mientras se introducía al espejo.

* * *

Tom revisaba un libro sobre la historia de Asgard, necesitaba familiarizarse con todo. Ya era suficiente de errores. La primera comida había sido silenciosa, Thor tenia resaca y no quería escuchar a nadie y el pues… también tenia resaca. Haber bebido tanto le afecto más de lo que pensó. Giro de inmediato, observo que la tela negra que cubría el espejo se movía. Se coloco en posición de defensa, ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Se sorprendió ver al Dios salir de ahí, la tela cayo por completo y el maldito le sonrió. No lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo, un derechazo limpio lo iba a recibir.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – le dijo el Dios recuperándose de tremendo golpe

- Hijo de perra – le grito, tratando de no ofender a su hermosa madre

- Mide tus palabras mortal – movió sus manos y el hombre cayo al suelo en seco - ¿Entendido? – le pregunto

- No – logro decir – maldito

La lucha por respirar se hizo eterna, no iba a mostrarle debilidad. Sabía que no podía matarlo, se quedaría sin mascota. Tom sonrió cuando el Dios lo soltó, empezó a toser recuperando el aliento. Una victoria.

- Te necesito vivo – le dijo – vengo a recoger mi reporte

Tom se levanto y fue cuando noto que el Dios llevaba ropa del mundo humano, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y bueno parecían sus zapatos. Observo bien y si eran sus zapatos ¿Qué significaba eso?

- ¿Por qué llevas mis ropas? – le pregunto con la voz ronca

- ¿No es lógico? – sonrió – tu ocupas mi lugar, yo el tuyo

**¿Cómo?** – grito mentalmente, el Dios se estaba haciendo pasar por el. Un miedo se poso en su corazón.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella? – exigió

- Nada que ella no quiera – camino – nada

- Dime la verdad – grito – nunca me dijiste que tu irías a mi mundo y tomarías mi lugar

- Te estoy haciendo un favor – igualo su tono de voz – se armaría un gran alboroto si desapareces y además quería divertirme

- Maldito – dijo - ¿Qué has hecho hasta ahora?

- Nada – rió

- Dime la maldita verdad – volvió a exigir

- Si me crees o no es tu decisión, pero déjame decirte que tu vida es tan patética y aburrida – señalo sus ropas – al menos aquí tienes más aventuras o ¿no?

- No quiero que hagas eso, no finjas ser yo

- ¿O que? – lo reto – eso no lo decides tu, si deseo lo haré y asunto arreglado. Ahora solo dame un reporte

- Bella…

- La imbécil esta bien – dijo cansado – no ha notado el cambio, es una imbécil

- No la insultes, no la conoces

- Lo estoy haciendo y déjame decirte que es una imbécil. Ahora mi reporte

Tom aun furioso le narro todo lo que había pasado, prefirió no decirle el incidente con Thila. Loki escucho paciente.

- Así que mi hermano te hablo de Sigyn – miro el suelo – es mi prometida

- ¿Es por eso que buscaste un reemplazo? ¿No deseas casarte?

- ¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo buscando un reemplazo por no querer casarme? Que idiota eres, me casare. Mis planes son otros y creo habértelos dicho

- No me los dijiste – suspiro – solo me dijiste que no permitirías la coronación

- Exacto eso haré – abrió un cajón – no quiero que intentes buscar a Sigyn, ella no tiene nada que ver ahora y si ella viene a verte solo niégate a recibirla

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo lo digo – un mapa extraño estaba en su mano – ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

- Lo mismo digo de Bella – le exigió

- Ella no cuenta para mi – le dio el mapa – revisa ese mapa y trata de memorizar los puntos marcados de rojo, mañana tendrás que recorrer esos lugares cuando la ceremonia empiece

- ¿Asistiré? – abrió el mapa

- Es tu trabajo – se acerco – estarás al ladro de mi madre, no dirás nada solo mantente ahí. Tus ojos puestos en Odín, pase lo que pase no abras la boca. Odín notara cualquier falla si abres la boca

- ¿A que refieres con pase lo que pase?

- Ya lo veras a su tiempo, solo no abras la boca – señalo el mapa – cuando la ceremonia empiece y Odín diga su discurso, los nobles estarán aquí. Tu aquí – señalo – cuando mi comité de los no invitados aparezca, trata de correr hacia mis aposentos. No seria recomendable que entres en batalla ¿Sabes luchar?

**¿Luchar?** – claro era cinta negra y fan de Jackie chan, viva por eso. Imbécil - Pensó

- Se karate – le dijo – creo que si tu comité de no invitados me ataca podre defenderme

- Ni lo pienses – le grito – tu trabajo solo es permanecer ahí y correr, no harás nada más. Necesito que Odín te vea siempre

- ¿Cuántos no invitados serán?

- Eso no te incumbe – cerro el mapa – estúdialo y prepárate para mañana – Loki abrió un gran armario – entrega todo esto

Una armadura fue descubierta, el Dios la fue desarmando.

- Te indicare como colocártela, no es sencillo y espero soportes el peso

- Claro – se burlo – con esos cuernos pareceré de un toro

Loki le dirigió una mirada asesina, una vez terminado su trabajo le indico como ponérsela. Le siguió explicando un poco mas sobre sus movimientos a seguir.

- ¿Paso algo entre Sif y tú? – lo miro, necesitaba saber porque tanto odio en la mirada de la mujer

- Sif – dijo sonriendo – Me odia solo porque le robe su primer beso

- ¿Con que fue eso? – se dijo así mismo, bueno era una buena excusa

- Ella te quiere matar ¿Sabias eso?

- Solo mantente alejado de ella

- Si, ya lo hago

Loki le recito los nombres de los demás guerreros, era un alivio saber sobre eso. También le hablo de su guardia personal, North. Era de su completa confianza. Después de escuchar todas las instrucciones, Tom dudo en darle un mensaje para Bella.

- Loki – lo llamo – eh… según bueno…

- ¿Qué es vía skype? – le pregunto

- Ah – grito – es verdad había olvidado el encuentro con mis fans

- La imbécil me hablo sobre ese tema – sonrió

- No la llames así – exigió

Loki escucho atento sobre el significado del asunto, hacia muecas de desagrado. ¿Tendría que soportar un interrogatorio de 2 horas por muchachas desesperadas? – Jamás – se grito mentalmente.

- Sugiero que la canceles – Tom camino – es mejor a que digas algo ofensivo

- Estaba pensando en hacer eso ya que en ese tiempo tengo una cita con Angrboda que no puede esperar

- Gracias a Dios – se burlo – cancela, solo anúncialo a Bell…

- La imbécil – se rió – no me mires así, lo haré. Además la anciana, Martha. Me comunico algo sobre un lugar – recordó – Mayori, si mal no recuerdo

Tom abrió los ojos, se había olvidado por completo de ese evento. – Oh por Dios – grito mentalmente, ese día era el…

- Basura también me imagino – Loki interrumpió sus pensamientos - la coronación es mas importante aunque creo que puedo disfrutar de ese evento – pronuncio lo último con sarcasmo

- No lo hagas – le pido Tom, ese día era especial

Loki reviso la mente de mortal al notar cierto comportamiento, sonrió al encontrar la razón de su sorpresa. Tenía que asistir a ese evento y buscaría la forma de hacerlo.

- Me retiro – camino al espejo

- Espera – jalo del brazo al Dios – no iras a ese evento y quiero que…

- Tus pedidos son ¿Cómo dijo la imbécil de tu amiga? – pensó – ella posee un vocabulario muy colorido, digno de un guerrero – sonrió – ah ya recordé, tus pedidos son tu "Puto Problema" – resalto

Tom lo miro sorprendido, ¿Bella había usado ese vocabulario? ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

- ¿Qué paso para que Bella diga eso? – tiro mas del brazo

- No tengo tiempo para relatarte lo que la imbécil de tu mortal hace – retiro su brazo – pero déjame decirte que será divertido verla pagar las consecuencias

- No te atreverás a hacerle daño – se acerco tanto al Dios que sus rostros podrían tocarse – si le haces algo, tan solo un rasguño – lo miro con odio – todo este teatrito que estas armando se ira a la mierda

Pronuncio sus palabras tan afiladas como pudo, seria capaz de matarlo si se atrevía tan solo a dañar a Bella. Se había hartado de ser el amenazado, era hora de sacar al hombre rudo que siempre había escondido. A la mierda si empezaba a pelear con el Dios, no se lo dejaría fácil

- ¿Estas hablando en serio mortal? – Loki no se inmuto con la amenaza, se acerco más. Sus narices se rozaban

- Lo hago maldito bastardo – le hablo sin miedo – atrévete ha dañarla y tus pelotas serán usadas como adorno navideño

- Uuuu… - rio Loki – palabras extrañas pero entendibles para mi, solo que – sonrió - ¿Crees que podrás tan siquiera tocarme? ¿Estas enterado de tu posición? Podría acusarte de obligarme a realizar este acto de Usurpación, serias llevado a la horca y nadie absolutamente nadie te salvaría

- Llévame entonces – no dudo – y mi alma te buscara para vengarse

Se miraron por largos segundos, Loki estaba admirado ante la muestra de valor. Era un oponente duro de seducir ante el miedo, claro después de todo era su reencarnación. Se alejo un poco para darle algo de campo, aun necesitaba al mortal. Jugaría con el antes de matarlo.

- No le hare daño – rio – Tom – se alejo mas – además mañana tenemos trabajo aquí como para perderlo en ese lugar

- Espero que cumplas tu palabra – lo miro con las astucia – mañana es… desearía estar ahí

- Te deseo suerte en eso

Tom observo como el Dios desaparecía atravesando el gran espejo, levanto la tela oscura y lo volvió a cubrir. Se dejo caer con pesadez sobre la cama, nunca pensó en desafiar de esa manera al Dios pero tenia que hacerlo. Oh Bella – se dijo, ¿Cómo había olvidado que mañana era un gran día?

- Demonios – grito sentándose, no podía escapar – lo siento Bella – susurro al vacío esperando que ella lo escuchara – Siento mucho no estar mañana contigo – cubrió su rostro con las manos – siento mucho no estar en tu cumpleaños

* * *

Loki apareció en los aposentos del mortal, sonriente y casi al borde de las carcajadas.

- Así que mañana es el aniversario de su nacimiento – susurro – excelente para empezar mi plan – se recostó en la cama – excelente día para que sufra su insolencia, tendrá el mejor aniversario de nacimiento de toda su patética vida

Loki empezó a reír imaginándose las mil formas en que podría estropearle el día, después de todo no estar en primera fila para el desastre de la coronación seria pagado por ver el sufrimiento de la imbécil…

* * *

**Nota:**

Hola otra vez y gracias por todos los comentarios y sugerencias. Gracias en especial a las chicas de "≈ Tom Hiddleston ≈ L America "por sus halagos. No puedo dejar de agradecer a México, Argentina, Uruguay, Perú, España. Han sido tan lindos conmigo.

¿Les pareció algo largo? Bueno lo es, no he quitado nada. Creo que era necesario ponerlo todo. El capitulo que viene es algo fuerte en términos psicológicos creo, lo he revisado tanto que hasta miedo de ponerlo me da. Pero Espero este capitulo 6 les guste y déjenme decirles que a partir de ahora es donde las cosas se ponen muy duras para todos los protagonistas.

Mi amigo me dijo que no incluir a Sigyn seria una tristeza y bueno iba a incluirla mas adelante pero decidí hacer un pequeño cambio.

Gracias otra vez y no duden en corregirme o dejarme sugerencias, gracias a todo y todos los chicos que me han enviado sus solicitudes de amistad en Facebook. Ya las estoy aceptando.

Nos vemos prontito con el otro cap que las y los dejara con la boca abierta. Saludos bye bye…

"_**A la gente del extranjero ( ) , la historia en Ingles ya esta siendo preparada"… paciencia please… Thanks a lot**_


	8. Capitulo 7 parte 1

**Nota:** Gracias a toda la Gente de Perú, México, Venezuela, Argentina, Uruguay, Chile, España, Brasil, Bolivia, Costa Rica, Guatemala, Alemania y Estados Unidos. Gracias por leer esta historia, si empiezo a nombrar a todos ufff no me alcanzaría hoja. Esta es la primera parte del capítulo 7, ya viene la segunda no se preocupen. Sé que me preguntaran porque no solo dij es que no es como lo imagine. Este capítulo tiene 2 partes ya que inicial mente lo escribí y al darme cuenta eran más de 15 hojas escritas y dije "Maldición muy largo" y pues decidí córtalo. El capitulo 8 es diferente. Espero me entiendan y gracias por todos los comentarios. Sé que quieren matar a Bella pero entiéndanla está sufriendo.

_**Posdata: **_

_El Loki que vive en mi mente me dijo que les dijera esto: "¿Quieren preguntarme cosas? Vía Skype... estoy analizándolo, les dejare el mensaje con esta mortal que escribe sobre mí. Nos veremos mortales" _

* * *

Recordando:

_Loki empezó a reír imaginándose las mil formas en que podría estropearle el día, después de todo no estar en primera fila para el desastre de la coronación seria pagado por ver el sufrimiento de la imbécil…_

* * *

**7**

Siendo las 3:45 pm Bella seguía sentada en una banca del parque central, su mirada era fija en los columpios que se movían por deseo de los niños. Su día había empezado con normalidad, ir a la escuela, enseñar, hacer reportes y salir. Lo único diferente es que no había tenido ninguna llamada de Tom, el vacio en su pecho le anunciaba que nunca la tendría. No entendía el porqué de todos los cambios, en un día su vida se había vuelto miserable. Observo su reloj de mano otra vez, 3:50 pm. Tenía que estar a las 4 para la entrevista vía skype. No deseaba ir, podría no ir pero sería muy poco profesional. Tom ya le había dado un cheque por todo el mes, sería demasiado desvergonzado renunciar ahora cuando sus servicios estaban pagados. Tal vez esperaría al fin de mes para renunciar y coger sus maletas. ¿Estaba pensando en largarse por una pelea? ¿En verdad estaba pensándolo? Dejar todo por un solo desacuerdo, ¿Podría hacerlo?

- No – se respondió levantándose

Tenía que solucionar el asunto de una vez, no podían seguir así. No es que nunca hayan tenido desacuerdos, solo que nunca había insultado a Tom de esa forma. El departamento estaba cerca del parque central, demoro solo 4 minutos en llegar al edificio. Se quedo en la puerta principal, tenía miedo de entrar pero ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Resignándose abrió la puerta y cambio su rostro inexpresivo por una gran sonrisa, su optimismo había regresado. Entro al ascensor y pulso el numero 4, se miro al espejo y noto unas grandes ojeras. Se golpe el rostro dos veces y respiro profundo.

- No dejare que nada opaque nuestra relación – dijo sonriente

Fue ahí donde noto que no se había cambiado el uniforme de maestra, La blusa blanca cubierta por el saco abrigador se notaba, los pantalones elegantes resaltaban sus piernas. Bueno no es que nunca Tom la haya visto usando esa ropa solo que le daba vergüenza. Se cerró el abrigo a la velocidad de la luz, acomodo su cabello como pudo y la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el cuarto piso. Salió y el estomago empezó a dolerle, el nerviosismo estaba jodiendole el momento. Llego a puerta de Tom y espero unos segundos, toco con cuidado. Conto hasta 5 y nadie le abrió. Volvió a tocar y espero otro 5 segundos y nada paso. Se volvió a recostar en la puerta, ¿Acaso no estaba? Dio la vuelta y toco por tercera vez, espero los 5 segundos y recogió su maletín dispuesta a irse. La puerta se abrió lentamente, ella espero a que aparezca Tom y le diga hola pero nadie salió. Empujo suavemente haciendo que se abra por completo, la sala estaba vacía.

- Hola – dijo casi entrando

- Si vas a entrar hazlo de una vez – Tom apareció detrás de ella haciendo que ella salte del susto

- Pero ¿Cómo….

Se quedo muda al verlo, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca fuera del pantalón los cuales resaltaban su altura. Pero lo que más la impacto fue verle le cabello, se lo había teñido.

- Tu cabello – le dijo sin aliento

- Si lo cambie – le sonrió – ¿entraras?

- Ah… si..

No pudo decir más, la empujo haciendo que ella tropiece con sus zapatos. No podía creer que haya hecho eso, había cambiado el color de su cabello sin consultárselo.

- Cancelaras esa cita que tengo – Tom camino sin verla – no deseo hacer eso que dijiste

Ella no prestaba atención al pedido, seguía observando el cabello. ¿Estaba largo? No lo había notado o tal vez uso la plancha para alisarlo porque ahora no había ondas. El giro y pudo notar que sus ojos ahora eran verdes, ¿Acaso quería ser otro?

- ¿Me has escuchado? – le pregunto con rostro de molestia

- No lo siento – sacudió su cabeza – me has dejado impresionada, tu cabello y tus ojos. Te quedan bien

Se sonrojo como la idiota que era, Tom estaba tan guapo así.

- Gracias – le respondió – pero no deseo reconocimientos, quiero que canceles eso de vía skype, tengo otros asuntos más importantes

Bella levanto la mirada, ¿Había dicho cancelar?

- Tom ¿Por qué? – le dijo

- Tengo otra cita urgente – se sentó el mueble – además no estoy dispuesto a responder preguntas absurdas de esas

- ¿Esas? – no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo – son tus fans y les prometiste esta entrevista hace 3 meses Tom, ¿Sabes lo tristes que se van a poner?

- Su tristeza me importan tanto como su alegría – rio – solo cancela y asunto cerrado

- No podemos hacer…

- Hazlo maldición – grito

Bella se sobresalto, ahora estaba enfureciendo. Su plan de llevar las cosas con calma estaba entrando al infierno.

- Está bien Tom lo hare – saco su celular – dejare un mensaje de disculpas en mi twitter para que lo lean, aunque será muy imprudente hacerlo a solo un minuto de inicio

- Inventa algo creíble – suspiro – sobre el asunto de mañana

- ¿Piensas cancelarlo también? – Bella escribía en su cuenta unas disculpas – Porque eso no lo podrás hacer, recuerda que ya giraron el cheque

- No pensaba cancelarlo – se levanto – iré como estaba previsto

- Qué bueno – le dijo con sarcasmo – el estilista estará a las 10 am para maquillarte, espero estés listo para esa hora

- Lo estaré Bella

Ante la mención de su nombre ella levanto la mirada, su encontró con los ojos verdes. – Esos lentes de contacto eran tan reales – pensó, el iba a causar un gran alboroto en el hotel. Recordó que esa mujer estaría presente.

- Olvide decirte que la señorita Flower ira

- ¿Flower? – pregunto

- Si estará ahí y quiere posar para unas fotos

Loki la miro buscando una respuesta, prefirió revisar la mente de la mujer. Se sorprendió al encontrar muchos malos pensamientos sobre la mujer en mención. Así que Bella sentía rencor hacia la otra mujer, pero vamos esa tal Flower era una belleza con curvas impresionantes.

- Flower - dijo sonriente

- Espero no te moleste – Bella se dejo caer en el mueble – está buscando publicidad

- Le daré lo que busca

Bella levanto la mirada incrédula, Loki por su parte sonrió.

- Tom en verdad creo que estas tan cambiado – tomo su maletín – es momento de irme

- Martha te dejo algo de comida, llévatela si deseas

- Si creo que la tomare y sobre lo de ayer

- Fue ayer – se acerco a ella – tu misma lo has dicho, quedo en el pasado

- Claro – sonrió – mañana será un buen día

- Lo será Bella – la abrazo – lo será

Sintió como los labios de Tom tocaban su oreja, su cuerpo se estremeció. Cerró sus ojos, imaginando otras cosas.

- Es hora de irme – Loki retrocedió sonriente

- Ve con cuidado a tu cita – estaba hipnotizada – mañana nos veremos

Observo como Tom salía del apartamento, una vez cerrada la puerta se dejo caer en el mueble más grande. Al parecer habían solucionado el problema. Se levanto y busco la boleta del vestido en su cartera, mañana seria un día hermoso. Tal vez después de la firma podrían ir a cenar. Camino a la salida y suspiro con felicidad, tenía muchas cosas por hacer para mañana.

* * *

Después de dejar la imbécil, Loki llego al escondite de la hechicera. Habían hablado mucho, todos estaba listo para el siguiente día. Reviso algunos últimos detalles, no podía quedar nada al aire.

- ¿Entusiasmado príncipe? – la hechicera lo abrazo por detrás

- Algo y – retiro las manos de la mujer con asco – no me toques

- Mi príncipe – se coloco delante – veo que esta estresado, puedo quitarle eso

- No gracias – ni la miro – no deseo tus servicios

La hechicera camino conteniendo su enfado, había sido rechazada.

- ¿Acaso otra ha calmado tus deseos? – le pregunto dándole la espalda

- Eso no es tu incumbencia

Loki sonrió ante la muestra de celos, era divertido verla tan molesta.

- Es hora de irme – anuncio haciendo que la hechicera lo vea – mañana ten todo listo, daré la orden desde Midgard ya que no podre venir

- ¿No vendrás? – la hechicera corrió a su lado - ¿Por qué?

- No me cuestiones – la empujo – tengo asuntos ahí, asuntos que no son de tu importancia. Abrirás la puerta a mi señal nada mas

- Pero mi príncipe…

- Obedece o me veré en la penosa tarea de encerrarte aquí – le grito

- Lo hare

La hechicera retrocedió mostrando miedo, Loki rio ante la muestra de pánico.

- No olvides tu posición – se alejo de la mesa – si algo falla será culpa tuya

Loki desapareció, volvió a hacerlo en el departamento del mortal. La oscuridad lo recibió, camino lentamente hacia uno de los muebles en donde dejo caer su cuerpo. Cerro sus ojos y medito todo lo que había planeado para la gran sorpresa de mañana, tanto la coronación como el aniversario de nacimiento serian su mejor trabajo. La mortal pagaría sus insolencias y Thor daría el grito de frustración al no ser nombrado rey.

* * *

Siendo las 8 de la mañana del 15 de diciembre, Bella se encontraba revisando la pequeña maleta que había alistado. No podía dejar ningún detalle al aire, tenía el vestido guardado, zapatos listos, joyería lista, saco listo y por último el primer libro que se imprimió. Tenía que llevarlo solo para presumir. Empezó a reír ante lo que se le estaba ocurriendo, pero presumir el primer ejemplar era tan tentador.

- Un año más – susurro recostándose en la cama – un año más que paso a tu lado

Cerró los ojos tratando de no volver a quedarse dormida, no había dormido casi nada imaginándose la gran reconciliación que podría tener. Hoy iba a declárale su amor, hoy lo haría sin importarle nada. Ya era suficiente de esconderse. Le diría que lo amaba y lo besaría ¿Y si Tom no la aceptaba? – No por favor – se dijo de manera modesta, tenía que aceptarla. Además hoy era su cumpleaños, nadie rechazaba a nadie en su cumpleaños o ¿Si?.

El sonido de su móvil la hizo reaccionar, observo el nombre que aparecía y se levanto de golpe. Era el estilista ¿Por qué llamaría tan temprano? Antes de contestar la llamada se corto y noto la hora, eran las 10:15 de la mañana. Se había quedado dormida. De golpe se levanto y se mojo el rostro, tomo la maleta y salió corriendo al departamento. A los 4 minutos llego, subió por las escaleras rezando que Tom no estuviera furioso. Llego a la puerta y toco de forma desesperada, la abrieron y no espero ser invitada, empujo y entro. Se topo con Tom, lucia increíble. El trajo negro acompañado de una camisa blanca y corbata negra lo hacía lucir radiante ¿No era plomo el traje que habían separado? Tal vez hizo un cambio de última hora, bueno eso no interesaba. Estaba tan guapo que hasta cerró los ojos imaginándoselo posando para las cámaras de…. Siento un tirón en su brazo.

- ¿Dónde rayos estabas? – el estilista la despertó - Son más de las 10, solo tienen 30 minutos para llegar al hotel – la sentó en una silla – demonios Bella

- ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? – bueno ella sabia él porque

- Molesto es poco – se agacho y le hablo al oído – tu querido galán no dejo que lo arreglara, lo hizo solo encerrado en su cuarto. Cuando salió ya estaba así, y me dijo "lárgate"

- ¿Tom hizo eso? – hablo casi sin voz

- Lo hizo – hablo más bajo – ese color de cabello le queda bien pero diablos ¿Por qué no me aviso que no me requería? Me pude evitar estar aquí solo esperándote

- Lo lamento, Tom esta algo enfadado estos….

- Podrían apresurarse – Loki hablo sin ganas – es molesto escuchar sus quejas

- Claro – el estilista bufo de fastidio – señor – agrego

Mientras era peinada Bella no dejaba de ver a Tom, el caminaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera nervioso. ¿Acaso tendría otra cosa que hacer?

- Ni siquiera te ha felicitado por tu cumpleaños – le volvió a susurrar el estilista – que poco considerado

- Tampoco lo has hecho – le regaño

- Lo hare cuando estés lista

Después de unos 20 minutos Bella salió del baño con el vestido puesto, se sentía rara pero tenía que hacerlo. Su cabello estaba suelto en una cascada hermosa, su maquillaje ahumado resaltaban sus ojos.

- Estas hermosa – el estilista se acerco – Feliz cumpleaños linda – la abrazo y le dio un regalo

- Gracias – sonrió devolviendo el abrazo

Noto que su amigo lo había hecho a propósito para que Tom escuche pero ni caso les hizo, seguía caminado de un lugar para otro.

- Llamare al chofer para irnos – le dijo, el solo se limito a verla y mover la cabeza

- Ya era hora

El chofer llego 6 minutos después, esperaron a que se estacione y ella ya sufría los estragos de usar zapatos altos. El chofer abrió la puerta y ella decidió entrar pero Tom se adelanto y subió, ella suspiro pensando que aun estaba molesto. Cogió su vestido y decidió subir….

- Iré solo – Tom la sorprendió con esa frase y cerró la puerta

Bella se quedo muda, con su cartera en la mano. Le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, paso saliva. EL chofer la quedo mirando, agacho la mirada y camino al otro extremo del vehículo. Subió al lado del chofer y este arranco hacia el hotel.

Loki sonrió ante su acto de venganza, estaba funcionando tan bien. Había tenido demasiado en el día con todo ese ajetreo y además ese mortal que quería vestirlo, le dio asco. Trato de evitar no sorprenderse al verla tan hermosa, aun así este día seria el peor de su vida. En Asgard la tradición era darle un regalo hecho de oro, parecía que en Midgard solo se les daba un pequeño abrazo – Tonterías – se dijo mientras observaba por la ventana, dentro de poco seria la coronación. Después de la segunda comida si mal no recordaba, no la vería en primera fila y esperaba que el mortal no cometa ningún error. El vehículo se detuvo y su puerta fue abierta, salió y las luces que salían de unos artefactos extraños lo molestaron. Muchas personas se le acercaron hablándole con rapidez, los evito como pudo. Entro al edificio y volteo, no sabía que mas hacer. Observo que Bella caminaba de manera lenta con la mirada perdida, sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos. ¿Habría llorado? Esperaba que si, la espero y una vez que la tuvo muy cerca le hablo.

- ¿Crees que puedo esperarte? – le dijo fríamente - ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

La mujer lo miro sorprendida, sus ojos volvían a brillar

- Nos están viendo – le dijo mas molesto

- Sígueme – le dijo suavemente

La siguió esquivando a esas personas molestas, llegaron a un lugar más tranquilo en donde una mesa había sido adornada por muchas flores. La mujer bajo la mirada y se quedo de pie

- Esperaremos hasta que lleguen los promotores, no será mucho – dijo sin verlo

- Eso espero – le dijo, espero que ella levante la mirada pero no lo hizo - ¿Podrías al menos disimular que estas bien? Me desagrada tu compañía….

Una mano se poso en su hombro, el giro y decidió soltar un grito pero lo retuvo al ver de quien se trataba. Era la mujer a la cual Bella detestaba, su plan estaba resultando mejor que nunca.

- Es una alegría verte Tom – le dijo la recién llegada – Hola Bella

Por fin levanto la mirada y observo con odio a la otra mujer

- Parece que te has arreglado – camino moviendo las caderas – Quien iba a pensar que un vestido te haría más femenina, tal vez te de algunos de mis vestidos

- Si desearía verme como una prostituta, si aceptaría tus vestidos

Loki reprimió la carcajada, había sido una buena respuesta pero no se lo permitiría.

- Bella – le grito - ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a la señorita Flower? – tomo la mano de la ofendida – Lo siento mi lady, parece que la educación ha sido dejada en su hogar – beso la mano de la mujer – esta hermosa hoy

- Gracias Tom – sonrió – eres tan galante

- Ser galante con una dama como Ud. No es trabajo alguno – ofreció su brazo – déjeme acompañarla hasta que esto empiece

Loki vio de reojo como Bella cerraba su boca lentamente, se estaba divirtiendo.

- Bella se mas útil y tráenos unas copas de vino – le hablo serio

Camino dejando a la mortal mas impresionada, mientras caminaba noto que el vestido de la nueva mujer era tan diminuto. El escote rebelaba unos pechos voluptuosos, tal vez algo de relajo le venga bien después de todo. Volvió su rostro para ver si la imbécil había reaccionado o seguía de pie como una estatua, ya no estaba. Tal vez si había ido a traerles unas copas, giro y sonrió a la nueva mujer. Iba a divertirse con esa cualquiera por un momento.

Bella corría a la salida trasera, cubría su boca con la mano para que nadie escuche sus llantos. Tom se había pasado de la raya, la había insultado. Llego a la salida de emergencia y empujo la puerta, agradeció que ningún reportero se encontrara ahí. Corrió hacia la avenida y subió al primer taxi que encontró, al llegar al departamento de Tom pago y bajo a velocidad. Subió de la misma forma, entro y cerro con fuerza. Sus ropas se encontraban ahí. Una vez adentro cayó al suelo y lloro, ¿Por qué Tom le hacía eso? No le había deseado un feliz cumpleaños, no la dejo ir con él en el auto, le dijo que su compañía le desagradaba, había defendido a esa perra. No era justo, Tom no era justo. Ella siempre lo había ayudado, acompañado por tantos años y él le pagaba ¿así? Denigrándola a hacerle mandados, iba a declararle su amor. Iba a hacerlo, ya no. Lloro abrazándose, lloro por todos los años que estuvo a su lado sin pedir nada a cambio.

- ¿Por qué Tom? – grito llorando -¿Por qué me haces esto? – volvió a gritar

* * *

Tom caminaba de un lado a otro en sus aposentos, tenía que acostumbrarse al peso de la armadura. Pero también estaba preocupado por Bella. Era su cumpleaños ¿El Dios estaría con ella? No lo sabía, y rezo porque no fuera así. ¿Estarían en el evento? ¿Qué rayos estarían haciendo? – Demonios – grito mentalmente, se estaba impacientando demasiado. Era su tercer día en Asgard y de forma magistral había esquivado los encuentros con los demás, había pasado la mayor parte del día encerrado en su biblioteca personal. Buscaba mas historia y escribía los nombres de los demás para no olvidarlos, al parecer nadie lo buscaba, estaban mas enfocados en la coronación que seria dentro poco. La habían adelantado, nadie dijo el porque. Su guardia North lo ayudo con la armadura y otras cosas, de eso ya había pasado más de una hora según calculo. Se sentía tan nervioso ya que el hermoso comité de los no invitados aparecería en cualquier instante, no tenia que hacer nada según el Dios pero ¿Podría quedarse quieto? Tenia que hacerlo. Respiro profundo y se acerco a una de las ventanas, unos jardines hermosos lo recibieron. Tal vez en otro momento los hubiera apreciado pero ahora solo los miraba con desgana y nerviosismo, se alejo de la hermosa vista y medito sus líneas a decir. Bueno no diría mucho pero no quería cometer errores, deseaba un vaso de vodka. Beber en estos momentos era necesario.

- Príncipe es hora – la voz de un soldado le hizo levantar la mirada a la puerta, paso saliva y camino lentamente

Abrió y observo que el soldado tenía su armadura reluciente, busco con la mirada a North quien estaba adelante esperándolo. Iba a escoltarlo, agradecía a todos los Dioses por eso ya que se hubiera perdido si iba solo. Una vez juntos North camino delante de el guiándolo.

- El príncipe Thor esta esperando su llegada – North no giro para hablarle

- Esta bien – dijo serio – Antes de ingresar desearía un copa de vino – rayos necesitaba 5 por lo menos

- Le daré aviso a un sirviente – le señalo la puerta – aquí se encuentra el príncipe Thor

Solo movió la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, al parecer el Dios hacia eso a menudo. Entro a pasadizo rodeado de columnas, el color dorado aun lo sacado de orbita. Acostumbro sus ojos y busco a su supuesto hermano, lo vio bebiendo una copa de vino. "Ay él quería una", Thor tiro la copa al suelo gritando "Otra" – _Que poco educado_ – se dijo así mismo dejando que el grandulón se adelante. Camino lentamente apareciendo a su lado, sonrió lo mas que pudo viéndolo. Lucia muy bien, la armadura muy limpia y brillante pero algo nervioso

- ¿Nervioso hermano? – le pregunto al notar como el sujetaba el Miomir o Mjolmir, mierda lo que fuera

- ¿Alguna vez me viste nervioso? – rio

- Uhm – recordó la historia que el Dios le habían relatado para avergonzarlo cuando lo molestara, era hora de usarla – Aquella vez en Norheim

- No eran nervios hermano, si no furia combativa – presumió

- Entiendo – trato de sonar poco creyente

- Si no ¿Cómo pude abrirme camino entre 100 guerreros y que saliéramos vivos?

- Uhm… – recordó el relato y no era precisamente así – Según recuerdo fui yo quien nos cubrió de humo para escapar

- Si – rio algo enfadado – Algunos dan batalla, otros solo trucos

Un sirviente había llegado con otra copa de vino, se burlo ante el comentario de Thor. Se enfado un poco decidió usar su de magia, en fin era Loki. Con un movimiento de la mano hizo que el vino se transformara en serpientes mágicas, haber practicado durante toda la noche mostraba sus frutos. El sirviente aterrado soltó la charola.

- Loki – le dijo Thor – Desperdicias el buen vino

- Solo fue poco de diversión – miro al sirviente - ¿No amigo? – hizo desaparecer las pequeñas serpientes

Rieron un momento y el silencio reino, un soldado se acerco con un casco. Parecían plumas. Thor lo recibió y lo acaricio de forma nerviosa. Intento distraer a su supuesto hermano.

- Uhm… Lindas plumas – le dijo

- No empezaras otra vez, ¿Verdad vaca? – le dijo Thor riendo

¿Vaca? Acaso su casco lo hacía lucir ¿como una vaca?

- Era sincero – se defendió

- Eres incapaz de serlo – le encaro

- ¿Lo soy? – pregunto picándose

- Si – lo pico mas

Se quedo mirándolo, parecían hermanos de verdad. Algo en su pecho le indico que le avise lo que iba a suceder pero cambio sus palabras expresando en parte el deseo del Dios.

- Ansiaba este día tanto como tu – se estaba poniendo sentimental – Eres mi hermano y mi amigo – bajo la mirada – a veces siento envidia – no quería traicionarlo pero era inevitable – pero nunca dudes de que te quiero – lo observo esperando algo

- Gracias – Thor toco su mejilla cubierta por el casco

- ¿Nos damos un beso? – realizo la misma broma que le hacía a Bella cuando se quedaban mirando como tontos

- Basta – lo golpeo, la misma reacción de Bella. Rio y cayó al recordarla, la nostalgia lo golpeo

- ¿En verdad como veo? – le pregunto Thor regresándolo a la realidad

Lo observo por unos segundos y le dijo lo que el Dios jamás le hubiera dicho

- Como un rey – giro el rostro para no mostrarle sus ojos algo brillantes – Es hora – trato de apresurarlo

- Ve – le respondió, el giro a verlo. Se supone que tenían que salir juntos – Iré solo, ve

Dicho eso le sonrió y camino de frente, bueno al menos ya sabía por donde tendría que salir...


	9. Capitulo 7 parte 2

**Nota:** _Hola a todos y todas, este es la segunda parte del capitulo 7. Gracias por la espera. Es un poco largo pero no puedo hacerlos cortos, no me salen. Me trato de medir pero siempre cuando noto ya estoy en la pagina 8. Lo siento. Bueno muchas gracias por leer el fic, sigo sorprendida que tenga mucha aceptación en varios países. Me siento tan feliz. _

* * *

**7**

"Santa madre de Dios" – grito Tom en sus aposentos, la dichosa coronación había resultado tan desastrosa que ahora por todo el palacio solo se podían oír los ruidosos gritos llenos de frustración que propinaba su hermano. Thor había ingresado luciéndose, agitando el martillo, sonriente. Tom por su parte había permanecido callado, nervioso, observando en varias direcciones. Odín daba un discurso sobre la justicia y bla bla bla. El estaba más atento a lo que sucedía, el comité de los no invitados no hacia acto de presencia. Fue hasta casi el último instante en donde Odín se quedo callado y todos los presentes se movieron inquietos. – Gigantes de Hielo – dijo el anciano. Los guerreros corrieron buscando sus armas, Tom no supo como reaccionar porque hasta Thor dejo el casco y corrió junto a su padre. - Ve hijo – la madre lo vio expectante, solo atino a correr tras ellos. ¿Qué más pudo haber hecho? El Dios le había dicho que no hiciera nada pero no pudo evitarlo.

Se sorprendió cuando llegaron a ese espacio en donde los no invitados habían llegado, muchos objetos extraños estaban colocados sobre pequeños altares. Camino lentamente observando algo parecido a un robot retroceder, miro al suelo y vio lo más terrorífico que en su vida había visto. Eran gigantes, enormes y azules. Al parecer el robot los había aniquilado, conto rápidamente. Cuatro sujetos de pesadilla, yacían sin vida. ¿Por qué aparecieron ahí y no en el lugar de la ceremonia? – se pregunto, mientras observaba a los malditos. Odín y Thor discutían sobre que hacer mientras el observaba el objeto que al parecer los no invitados habían deseado robar, dio paso adelante queriendo observarlo mas de cerca pero un grito lo alarmo.

- Como Rey de Asgard… - grito el grandulón

- No eres Rey – respondió el anciano – No aun

Prefirió guardar silencio y desaparecer, era una discusión entre padre e hijo y bueno el salía sobrando.

- Tienes prohibido salir de Asgard – dio la vuelta – la coronación queda cancelada hasta nuevo aviso

El anciano salió de lugar dejando a Thor enfurecido, Tom pensó que el no decir nada era mejor. Tenía que salir pero no se animaba a dar un paso, esperaba que lo hiciera primero el grandulón.

- Maldita sea – dijo soltando el martillo – esos desgraciados pagaran por esto, los aniquilare… a todos

- ¿Piensas que eliminando a todos ellos el tiempo retrocederá? – demonios tenia que intervenir

- ¿Y que sugieres? – Thor lo miro colérico - ¿Quedarme aquí y pensar que nada paso?

- Thor…

- No te atrevas a decirme lo contrario – levanto el martillo – buscare la forma de vengarme por esto

Y ahí estaba el vanidoso y pomposo Thor, caminando a grandes zancadas a la salida. ¿Acaso creía que matándolos a todos se haría Rey? Era la idea mas tonta del mundo, lo siguió lentamente no sin antes echarle un vistazo a esa cosa azul brillante. Desde ese instante tan solo había pasado unos 20 minutos según calculo, camino de aquí para allá en su habitación esperando que el maldito Dios aparezca y pida "Su reporte" como todo un Rey. Miro a su estomago que exigía atención, no había comido nada en el desayuno porque pensó que lo vomitaría. Ahora quería alimento pero ya. ¿Qué hora seria en la tierra? ¿Mas de las 10? En Asgard no existían los relojes así que no podía saber el tiempo, ¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo Loki? ¿Se abría atrevido a ir al evento? Se dejo caer en la cama y noto una punzada de dolor en su espalda, la armadura era incomoda, terriblemente incomoda.

- Bella – susurro - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Volvió a sentarse y cerró los ojos, recordó su sonrisa. Deseo que ese castigo se acabara y poder regresar a su mundo, pero un vago sentimiento le decía que ya nada seria igual.

* * *

Loki respiro con impaciencia por cuarta vez, necesitaba ir a Asgard y verificar que todo haya salido bien. La cualquiera lo había entretenido pero la hechicera le mando una señal, busco un lugar privado y desde ahí envió la señal. Al parecer habían adelantado la ceremonia que ahora tenia por seguro ya no existía. Sonrió imaginándose el reporte que recibiría, su querido hermano tal vez ahora ya habría destruido medio palacio. No quería perderse eso, pero mientras esa imbécil no apareciera no podía hacer nada. ¿Dónde demonios esta? Según el reloj eran mas de sesenta minutos que no hacia acto de presencia. Según la cualquiera habían cambiado la hora del evento a más tarde. Cogió una copa de vino que vio en la mesa y se la bebió de golpe, observo a todas las direcciones y no pudo captar a la imbécil. – Maldita zorra – susurro encontrándola, se había largado al hogar del mortal. Se había atrevido a dejarlo entre toda esa gentuza mal oliente, ah no, ella pagaría por eso.

- Y dime ¿Piensas esperar? – giro al sentir el perfume escandaloso de la mortal

- No lo se – le sonrió observando como ella posaba para el

- Tu representante te abandono, poco profesional – bebió de su copa – tal vez yo pueda ayudarte

- No lo dudo – se acerco sonriente - ¿Podrías esperarme un tiempo?

- ¿Cuánto?

- Poco – acaricio el cabello de la cualquiera – tengo que hacer una pequeña visita y regresare por ti

- Esperare

Loki beso la mejilla de la mujer y camino con rumbo a la segunda planta, abrió una puerta al azar y encontró la habitación vacía. Agradeció por eso, cerro la puerta con seguro y uso su magia para bloquearla. Concentro su mente y desapareció, volvió a hacerlo en sus aposentos. El mortal estaba tan distraído pensando que ni lo noto.

- Hola – dijo atrayendo su atención

- Por fin – lo miro extrañado - ¿Fuiste al evento?

- Claro que si – camino – recuerda que yo tomo tu lugar en Midgard

- ¿Con que propósito? – se acerco

- Eso no te incumbe – observo que el mortal aun portaba la armadura – reporta lo sucedido

- Un desastre como lo planeaste – suspiro – esas cosas gigantes aparecieron en un lugar extraño

- ¿Qué? – no entendía, se supone que harían acto de presencia en medio de la ceremonia

- No recuerdo el nombre pero habían varias cosas sobre altares

- La habitación de las reliquias – respondió – No entiendo

- ¿No entiendes? ¿Acaso no planeaste eso?

**Maldita estúpida** – se dijo, la hechicera había cambiado el plan. Al parecer estaba furiosa con el pero cambiar el plan solo por eso iba a costarle muy caro.

- No de esa forma pero lo principal, ¿Qué hizo Thor?

- Se volvió loco – señalo la puerta – ha estado dando gritos de guerra desde que paso eso, tienen que calmarlo

- Era de esperarse – rio

- Esta tan cegado que piensa aniquilar a todos esos gigantes el solo, ¿Es tan imprudente?

Uhm excelente información, el lindo príncipe Thor pensaba en matar a toda una raza. Perfecto

- ¿Qué dijo Odín?

- Tuvo una discusión acalorada con tu hermano y le ordeno no salir de aquí cuando el soltó esa idea descabellada. Ir a ese lugar joten… – pensó – o como se llame, a matarlos a todos, ¿Acaso esta loco? Quiere exterminarlos

- Perfecto – sonrió – excelente idea

- ¿Cómo? ¿Crees que esta bien matarlos?

- Yo no lo creo, el si – se burlo

- Entonces…

- Alto ahí, le hare una visita a mi hermano. Espera aquí y no te atrevas a salir

Loki cambio sus ropas por otras mas cómodas, ahora los dos lucían casi igual. Miro al mortal y cambio la armadura por las vestimentas que el lucia.

- Quédate aquí y no abras a nadie – camino a la puerta pero lo detuvieron por el brazo

- ¿Cómo esta Bella? ¿Te dijo algo?

- Tu mortal goza de salud – se soltó – pero es tan irresponsable, no acudió al evento

- ¿Qué…

- No hay tiempo para hablar eso

Salió dejando encerrado al mortal, camino buscando a su querido hermano. Escucho el grito y supo exactamente donde estaba. Apareció en la sala de banquetes, el tonto acababa de tirar todo la comida al suelo. Ahora permanecía sentado frustrado, se acerco lentamente.

- No es sabio estar a mi lado hermano – le dijo casi mordiendo las palabras – este iba a ser mi día de triunfo

- Ya llegara – Loki midió sus palabras – a su tiempo

Los tres guerreros y Sif hacían acto de presencia, bajo más la voz.

- si te sirve de consuelo, creo que tienes razón. Sobre los gigantes de hielo y Laufey, todo. Si saben como penetrar nuestras defensas, pueden volver a tratarlo con un ejercito

- Si – le respondió enérgico

- Claro pero no puedes hacer nada sin desobedecer a padre…

Thor lo miro con expectación, había caído en la trampa

- No No No – trato de tocarlo – conozco esa cara y

- Debemos proteger nuestras fronteras

- Thor es una locura

- ¿Qué clase de locura? – pregunto Volstagg despreocupado

- Amigos iremos a Jotunheim

Los guerreros se miraron entre si asumiendo la idea, Sif le hablo sobre lo insano del plan pero su hermano se encargo de disuadirlos recordándoles quien los ayudo y bla bla bla. Al final cuando todos habían aceptado Thor lo miro esperando a que el aceptara también pero no lo haría tan fácil, tenia que actuar.

- ¿Iras conmigo no? Hermano – le dijo Thor

Lo pensó mostrando preocupación pero sonrió

- Acompañare a mi hermano – sonrió ante todos

- Saldremos mañana temprano, si lo hacemos ahora mi padre lo notara. El cambio de guardia es temprano así que alístense amigos será divertido

Loki contuvo el grito de victoria mientras los demás se adelantaban platicando a cuantos gigantes derrotarían, los siguió lentamente. Al llegar a sus aposentos, abrió la puerta lentamente. El mortal seguía en donde lo había dejado, lo vio ansioso.

- Alístate porque mañana tendrás una gloriosa batalla

- ¿Batalla? ¿A que te refieres?

- Iras a Jotunheim

- ¿Qué? – grito

- Thor quiere ir a exterminarlos, tienes que seguirlo

- ¿Por qué no vas tú? ¿Lo incitaste no es así?

- Tengo asuntos que tratar en Midgard, para eso te traje aquí. Iras con ellos y lucharas

- No lo hare

- No me te atrevas a retarme mortal, sabes lo que puede pasar

- No le harás daño – se acerco – es una locura hacer eso

- Pues díselo a Thor, trate de disuadirlo pero no me hizo caso. Si lo consigues, te felicitare

- Maldito – camino como un ciervo atrapado – lo convenceré de no hacerlo, no puede hacer eso. Le diré a todos lo que esta pasando y…

Loki aprisiono al mortal contra la pared, se estaba rebelando demasiado.

- No te olvides que una cabeza depende de tu trabajo mortal – apretó mas el cuello - ¿Crees que puedes amenazarme y salir libre? No, déjame aclararte que no estas en posición de contradecirme porque no solo Bella sufrirá si no también tu hermana y tu madre lo harán y no podrás evitarlo.

- No…. – el mortal trataba de hablar

- Las he visto y no me dejaras elección si sigues comportándote así – lo soltó - ¿Entendiste?

El mortal tosió fuertemente, si eso seguía así no tendría opción. Mataría a la hermana del estúpido mortal. Seria fácil y divertido.

- No por favor – dijo tosiendo – ellas no tienen nada que ver

- Entonces has tu trabajo – se alejo – si noto una pequeña señal de traición, Evelyn – el mortal levanto la mirada – se muere

Los ojos del mortal se llenaron de terror, que satisfacción le daba.

- Dejo todo en tus manos

Loki desapareció de Asgard y volvió a hacerlo en la habitación del edificio. Respiro profundamente criticándose el no haber llevado el espejo, tele transportarse sin el era demasiado cansado. Se recostó sobre la puerta mientras controlaba su respiración, arreglo su cabello y decidió salir a continuar con la distracción. Bajo las escaleras y busco a la cualquiera, ahí estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Observando su reloj. Se acerco lentamente.

- Lamento la espera mi lady – se paro justo frente a ella

- Tardaste mucho Tom – volvió a cruzar las piernas mostrándole algo – pensé que te habías marchado

- ¿Y dejarte sola aquí? – le tendió la mano levantándola – jamás

- Los promotores han dado luz verde al evento – acaricio el rostro de Dios – dentro de poco empezara

- ¿Por qué no dejamos este lugar y buscamos algo mas privado? – ya sabia a donde tenia que llevarla – Es tan aburrido estar aquí

- ¿Planeas escaparte? – le pregunto de forma seductora

- Solo si es contigo

La mujer no respondió nada solo lo beso con pasión, Loki respondió al beso acariciando el trasero de la mujer. Al rato estaban en el ascensor acariciándose, besándose. Loki ya acariciaba los senos de la cualquiera y ella respondía gimiendo. La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el cuarto piso y ella salió primero, el sonriendo de lado la siguió esperando tener la satisfacción que deseaba.

* * *

Bella ya cambiada seguía llorando, el agua no la había calmado. Tomo su maleta y entro a la cocina buscando un te, de todas formas Tom no regresaría en varias horas. ¿La habría buscado? Fue demasiado imprudente al irse pero ¿Quien no lo habría hecho? Calentó el gua un poco y coloco el te en el vaso, el gua caliente lo disolvía. Mientras movía la mezcla medito la decisión que había tomado hace poco, renunciaría a la escuela y buscaría otro lugar para vivir. Tal vez irse a Nueva York seria una gran elección, una amiga suya vivía ahí. Podría alquilar un piso y vivir lejos de Tom, pensar en el dolía demasiado. Volvió a secar sus lágrimas y se asusto al escuchar la puerta abriéndose. Se escucho ruido apagado y unas risas. Camino con el vaso en la mano y lo soltó al ver la imagen. Tom estaba sobre Flower besándole los senos sin decoro, ella tenía el vestido enrollado en la cintura. Se percataron del ruido y voltearon, la quedaron viendo.

Bella retrocedió incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían, solo habían dejado de moverse mas no se separaron. Choco contra la mesa, paso saliva. ¿Estaba alucinando?

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – hablo Flower cubriéndose con las manos

- No lo se – Tom se levanto y mostro su torso desnudo - ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto

Bella no salía del shock, solo seguía observando

- Espera en mi habitación – Flower se levanto y sin vergüenza camino mostrando la desnudez de sus pechos y zona intima

- Estaré esperándote – rio

La mujer entro a la habitación como si fuera de su propiedad, Bella bajo la mirada avergonzada y decepcionada.

- Bella – Tom la llamo pero no levanto la mirada – Bella

- Lo… - paso saliva – lamento

- ¿El haberme dejado en ese lugar? O ¿El haber entrado sin mi permiso aquí?

- Los dos… - susurro controlando sus lagrimas

Iba a desmayarse, quería gritar y desaparecer. Sintió que levantaban su rostro, los ojos verdes de Tom la taladraron.

- Mírame cuando me hables

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, quería morir. Quería empujarlo sin tocarlo, sentía asco de el.

- Suéltame – logro decir casi sin voz

- ¿Qué? – dijo burlándose

- Suéltame – grito empujándolo

No resistía mas, cogió la maleta y salió corriendo del lugar, pulso el botón del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron. Entro y trato de pulsar el botón pero el gran cuerpo de Tom no se lo permitió. La llevo hasta la esquina del pequeño lugar haciendo que su espalda chocara con los espejos, su llanto era tan descontrolado.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le pregunto encerrándola

- Déjame ir – lloro mas fuerte

- Ah no – rio – no sin antes escuchar todo lo que mereces pequeña zorra

Tembló ante las palabras, - No es Tom – se dijo pero si lo era.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez me gustaste? – le dijo levantándole el rostro – No, jamás lo lograste, eres tan repugnante como lo son los cerdos. Si llora, me encanta que lo hagas

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, lloro mas fuerte, la presión en su rostro era dolorosa.

- Te aborrezco y quiero que lo recuerdes – se acerco – te daré mi regalo de cumpleaños, después de todo te lo mereces. Feliz cumpleaños Bella

La beso, fuerte y lleno de ira. Bella trato de alejarse pero no se lo permitió, la aplasto con su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla. Grito con la boca cubierta pero era inútil, movió sus manos y piernas pero el fue mas hábil y se las paralizo con su cuerpo. La seguía besando de forma tan bruta que temió lo peor, soltó su rostro para recorrer su cuerpo. Tembló en alarma, sintió las manos de su amigo sobre sus caderas. Forcejo un poco y logro apartarse, solo un poco

- Por … favor no – dijo en medio del beso – Por favor no me hagas esto

Dejo de besarla y la miro un momento, retrocedió poco y salió del ascensor. Respiraba con dificultad, la volvió a mirar.

- Lárgate de aquí y nunca regreses – dicho eso dio la vuelta y la puerta se cerro.

Una vez abajo Bella salió disparada y corrió por toda la calle, las personas se golpeaban contra ella pero poco le importo. Llego a su departamento y cerró con llave, aun temblando y las lágrimas a mares, corrió a la cocina. Encontró el arma y la puso en su cuello, no pudo realizar la tarea. Era cobarde. Cayó de rodillas, otra vez. Otra vez estaba llorando, nunca había necesitado tanto a su madre. Nunca necesito tanto a esa madre que una vez la abandono en un convento, ahora la necesitaba, necesitaba a esa madre que nunca conoció.

* * *

Loki cerró y se recostó en la puerta, maldijo mientras calmaba su cuerpo. Le había afectado ver los ojos llenos de lagrimas de la mortal, se parecían tanto a los de… - Rayos – se dijo, no quería recordarla. Sigyn, la hermosa mujer. Su prometida.

- Maldición

Camino acomodando su cabello, ya había visto esos ojos tan tristes llenos de lágrimas antes. Una vez cuando el le increpo el porque un soldado hablaba con ella tan íntimamente, ella lloro pidiendo de favor que le creyera. Solo eran amigos, lloro y lloro jurándole que no tenían ningún tipo de relación. De la misma forma en que ahora Bella le había rogado que la deje ir, esos ojos tristes ahora le carcomían el alma. Retiro los pensamientos y abrió la puerta de la habitación, la mujerzuela estaba recostada sin nada de ropa. Lo vio y abrió las piernas mostrando descaradamente su parte intima, ya estaba excitado pero no por ella. Cerró los ojos recordando el sabor de Sigyn, el olor tan dulce y la sedosidad de sus cabellos. Camino hacia la cama, la mujer sonrió y trato de tocarlo pero el se detuvo y de un tiro bajo sus pantalones. Volvió a caminar pero tomo el rostro de la mujer y la atrajo hacia su miembro. Ella no sintiéndose avergonzada ni insultada lo acepto, empezó su trabajo como toda una profesional. Loki cerró los ojos pensando en Sigyn, viéndola sonreír, correr por los jardines de Asgard. El movimiento de su cabello con el viento, los besos que se daban a escondidas de los demás. Y fue el límite para explotar, fue intenso. Retrocedió y la mujer pasaba la lengua por sus labios ahora cubiertos por su orgasmo. La vio y sintió asco.

- Lárgate ahora – le dijo dándole la espalda, se acomodo los pantalones

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que te largues – grito sin medir su tono

La mujer aterrada, cogió su vestido y se lo coloco como pudo. Salió corriendo. Cuando escucho que la puerta principal se cerraba, se dejo caer en la cama. Acomodo su cabello y vio el pequeño reloj, marcaban las 2. No podía quedarse ahí, decidió darse un baño y buscar lo que desde un principio tenia que hacer. Esa fuente de poder de la cual había escuchado, tenia que ubicarla antes que Odín la notara.

* * *

Tom observaba como el sol descendía a lo lejos, tal vez ya sean las 5 de la tarde. Regreso a su cama y sobre una mesa los platos vacíos se hallaban. Había pedido que su almuerzo sea llevado ahí, no quería ver a los demás. Estaba preocupado por su madre y hermana, rezo para que no les pase nada. No le queda otra opción más que hacer lo que el maldito le decía. No pondría en peligro a más personas. Además no encontraba la forma de convencer a Thor de no ir a ese lugar, había estado investigando y se trataba de un lugar helado. Hasta se había resignado y empezado a practicar recordando sus clases de karate, - Excelente – se dijo. Tenia que hacer algo, la puerta sonó. Tal vez sea Thila.

- Adelante – la puerta se abrió dando paso a North, su soldado

- Mi señor – reverencia – tengo un mensaje de lady Sigyn para Ud.

La prometida de Loki, no sabia si aceptarlo o no.

- Claro – dijo aceptando el pequeño papel

- Permiso – el soldado salió

Abrió el pequeño papel y leyó la caligrafía elegante.

"_Mi amado Loki, lo espero en los jardines salientes. Venga con cuidado, con amor Sigyn"_

**Ay madre mía** – grito mentalmente, Loki le había prohibido que la vea. ¿Qué haría? Camino pensando y decidió ir. Después de todo el maldito bastardo lo estaba suplantando en la tierra, se vengaría así. Viéndose al espejo arreglo su cabello, respiro y salió del lugar. Encontró a su soldado y le indico que lo acompañara, no conocía el camino. Una vez ahí el soldado se retiro y el entro al lugar, las flores era increíbles. Vivas y de colores impensables. Giro su mirada al centro y se quedo petrificado, una aparición yacía sentada en el medio. Cabello rubio, dorado suelto hasta las caderas, ondas perfectas. Su perfil propio de las princesas en los cuentos de hadas, el vestido amarillo pálido contrastaba con las rosas. Paso saliva y ella giro viéndolo. Los ojos verdes brillantes lo vieron, su cuerpo tembló. Nunca había visto esa belleza. El maldito tenía una prometida extremadamente hermosa. Ella se levanto sonriente, el se quedo quieto. Ella corrió hacia el, el vestido flotaba haciendo que ella parezca un hada. Cuando la tuvo a solo centímetros creyó que era una ilusión pero ella lo hizo despertar. Lo beso, sus brazos en su cuello. Se quedo helado porque no solo estaba cometiendo un error si no que también estaba tomando lo prohibido. Iba a morir por eso pero al demonio, jamás rechazaría ese instante.

* * *

**Nota: **_¿Qué les pareció? No me culpen de hacer a un Loki realmente perverso pero para mi lo es, se que muchas han creado a un Loki romántico y todo esas cosas, lo que me gusta pero el Loki que tengo en la cabeza es tan frio que hasta yo le temo. Espero les haya gustado y déjenme sus comentarios para mejorar, con respecto a que si Loki va a cambiar déjenme decirles que lo dudo. Tengo varios caps escritos y la verdad las cosas no pintan nada bien, puede ser que trate de fingir muchas veces pero siempre sale a relucir su verdadero yo. Gracias por leerme. Saludos y abrazos a todos feliz navidad … El octavo esta listo así que prepárense. _

_**Preguntas a Loki:**_

_Bueno unas amigas me enviaron preguntas para el Loki que vive en mi mente._

_La primera por _**Stefania Bloom**_ :_

_**- ¿Qué carajos está haciendo Loki en Midgard? **_

_El respondió y bueno me dijo esto T_T_

_- ¿Te importa acaso? Iré al lugar en donde reposas y te mostrare lo que pasa cuando tratas de indagar sobre mi mortal …_

_La segunda pregunta por _**Faviola Gutierrez****:**

_**- Excelentísimo y apuesto Loki ¿Cuándo, cómo, con quién fue tu primera vez? y ¿puedo tener un hijo tuyo?**_

_El respondió lo siguiente:_

_- Ah - sonrió de lado – es irrelevante con quien fue. Lo único que puedo decirte es que fue intenso y muy especial. No estoy interesado en tener hijos pero sé que podríamos intentarlo sin llegar a la concepción – Volvió a reír_

_Me dio escalofríos pero eso escuche, no estoy loca. (Lo juro) Espero les guste la segunda parte ahí les va…_

_Atte._

_Lupe Marisol._


	10. Capitulo 8

_Recordando:_

_Lo beso, sus brazos en su cuello. Se quedo helado porque no solo estaba cometiendo un error si no que también estaba tomando lo prohibido. Iba a morir por eso pero al demonio, jamás rechazaría ese instante._

* * *

**8**

"**Demonios"- **dijo al sentir un golpe horrendo en el rostro, del sentir unos labios extra dulces sintió el sabor a metal de su sangre. Retrocedió dudando de lo que había pasado, busco con la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes que tanto había admirado. Estaban inyectados de ira, prometían una muerte lenta y segura. Limpio sus labios y respiro de manera tranquila, ella por su parte no dejo de verlo a los ojos como buscando algo. Su cabeza se sacudió como cuando el Dios reviso sobre Bella. – Mierda – se dijo, le estaba revisando la mente. Se daría cuenta de que…

- Oh por todos los Dioses – la voz delicada de la mujer lo alarmo, ella cubrió su boca con las manos sacudiendo la cabeza en negación – No puede ser

- Yo… - ¿Qué rayos iba a decir? – escúchame

- Quédate ahí mortal – le dijo sin amenazarlo – solo eres una pieza de su juego, no es culpa tuya

- ¿Cómo? – ay pero el sabia a que se refería – Perdón

- Se que no eres Loki – ella bajo la mirada – lo pude sentir al besarte, esos labios tan cálidos no le pertenecen. Revise tu mente y eres un mortal

- Yo… – Demonios el teatro se iba a la mierda

- Solo un instrumento de mi amado – lo miro con lastima – lamento tu destino mortal

¿Eh? Ahora sentía lastima de el, paso saliva imaginándose la muerte que le esperaría por haber usurpado el lugar del príncipe. No tenia la culpa pero en ese mundo ¿Quién podría creerle? A no ser que todas le lean la mente y se den cuenta que fue obligado.

- ¿Thomas no es así? – la mujer había caminado hacia el – No me tengas miedo, de mi jamás deberás temer

- Yo… - Ay, por eso el Dios le había prohibido verla – ¿Me delataras?

- No – sonrió – Loki te tiene amenazado, creo saber la razón de sus planes pero no me atrevería a declarar algo que no tengo seguro.

- ¿Sabias de todo esto? – mierda eso era nuevo

- Si – bajo la mirada – Loki es bueno mintiendo o fingiendo pero conmigo… jamás puede hacerlo, el me conto sobre las reencarnaciones pero jamás pensé que encontraría, es decir no pensé que existieras

- Por favor Lady yo… - ¿Qué haría ahora? – si el se entera que fui descubierto yo…

- No se lo diré, te mataría – la mujer observo en varias direcciones – se que no debo pero pienso ayudarte, no dejare que Loki te haga daño.

- ¿Por qué harías eso? – no se atrevería a confiar en nadie

- Loki es mi futuro esposo – una sonrisa melancólica adorno su rostro – mi deber es apoyarlo en las buenas y malas. Además el posee mi corazón por la eternidad

**"Y bueno eso era un declaración"** – pensó al escuchar lo dicho, medito los peligros en confiar en la mujer pero ¿Qué mas podría hacer? Dejo escapar un aire de resignación y cayo sobre las flores.

- No quiero perjudicarte, a nadie mas – Tom la observo seriamente – el revisara mi mente como lo has hecho y sabrá que hablamos

- No podrá hacerlo – ella le tendió la mano – solo tu podrás recordar, el ya no tendrá acceso a tu mente

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – se levanto sorprendido

- Claro que si – bajo la voz – todos podemos hacerlo, solo hay que practicarlo

- Enséñame Sigyn – le ordeno – tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que…

- Shu – le dijo – se que estas desesperado pero no puedo ayudarte a escapar, al menos no tendrás que fingir conmigo

No era un alivio pero saber que alguien le entendía le dio esperanza, tener un aliado no le venia mal.

- ¿Y si el se entera de que sabes la verdad? – no quería arriesgarse

- Eso déjamelo a mi – sonrió segura – la única forma de engañar a mi amado es con la verdad

- ¿Qué? – no entendió

- Poco a poco entenderás – se sentó jalándolo – Ahora te mostrare como cerrar tu mente

Tom escucho paso a paso como hacerlo, mientras la observaba hablar su corazón se estremeció al imaginarse que le haría Loki a la pobre mujer. Estaba oscureciendo cuando la vio partir, después de practicar un poco habían hablado del problema. Sigyn resultaba fascinante, fuerte, inteligente pero sobre todo albergaba grandes esperanzas para con el Dios. Habían prometido verse otra vez, toco sus labios y recordó el beso. Ella se había disculpado, no tenia que hacerlo pero lo hizo. Camino lentamente hasta sus aposentos, al entrar no encendió ninguna vela. Se sentó sobre la cama y medito sus actos para el día siguiente, Sigyn le había aconsejado seguir actuando. Ella averiguaría los planes a futuro de Loki y lo ayudaría a escapar. No creía que pudiera hacerlo pero demonios, quería tener una esperanza. Quería volver a su vida antigua, quería volver con Bella. La sola mención de su nombre lo estremeció, ¿Cómo estaría? Rogaba al cielo que este bien, sacudió la cabeza enfocándose en el día siguiente. La prometida del Dios le había dado más consejos sobre la magia, le había advertido que ese mundo era muy peligroso. Es ahora que pondría a prueba su valentía, era un hombre después de todo y ellos no se quejaban pero la sola idea de no volver con vida lo asustaba. No era un cobarde pero saber que estas a punto de morir porque a otro se le ocurrió enviarte a otro mundo le desagradaba, maldijo su destino. El no eligió ser la reencarnación de nadie, se levanto furioso y camino buscando calma. El nerviosismo de la futura batalla lo estresaba, observo el espejo el cual era usado por el Dios. Camino hacia el y solo noto su reflejo, sonrió de lado maldiciéndolo. Levanto el puño y le dio el derechazo mas poderoso que en su vida había propinado, no se rompió ni se quebró. Pero su mano se lastimo, no tomo importancia al dolor ni a la sangre que empezaba a salir de las grietas. Siguió observando su reflejo, volvió a golpear el espejo esta vez con más furia. Noto como el dolor de los golpes desaparecían su estrés. Sonrió ante el alivio y volvió a golpear el espejo muchas veces, buscando consuelo.

* * *

Loki observaba lo que había estado buscando desde hace mucho, los mortales lo tenían. Iba a ser algo complicado robarlo, pero esa era la idea. Complicar la situación era el mejor plan para adquirir la mercancía, unos de sus tantos aliados le había hablado de ese objeto. Ahora que ya lo había encontrado solo quedaba anunciarlo y apropiarse de el. Bueno el sujeto no estaría contento pero el juego se gana con engaños. Los mortales eran interesantes, controlarlos seria cuestión de tiempo. Su magia ejercería presión en la mente pero el quería el control total del cuerpo y alma. Hablaría con el sirviente de su aliado para encontrar una solución al problema. Camino entre los presentes y medito sus pasos a seguir, sus planes poco a poco tomaban forma. Hacer que Odín desprecie a Thor era el principal, cancelar la coronación y destruir a los enemigos para ser el héroe lo posterior. Su hermanito tenia que quedar como el incompetente de toda Asgard, pero el seria el salvador. Observo el cielo y recordó a la mortal, Bella. Pobre mujer. Tal vez una visita no le vaya nada mal. Antes de irse observo el objeto con detenimiento, sonrió y desapareció.

Al llegar al hogar de la mortal algo lo detuvo, su cuerpo reacciono y busco la presencia. Jamás podrían engañarlo, la maldita hechicera estaba ahí.

- Es mejor que salgas Angrboda, no me gustan los trucos baratos

- Mi príncipe – la hechicera apareció - ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto fríamente

- Reviso el trabajo – señalo a la mortal que permanecía recostada en el suelo – tiene que matarla

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Es un consejo mi señor

- No me interesan tus consejos – camino – ella vivirá

- Pero…

- Vivirá – ordeno – ahora dime la verdadera razón por la cual estas aquí

- La he visto – señalo a Bella – la he visto en tu futuro, no me gusta

- ¿Y solo por eso acabaras con su vida? – rio – que patético

- Sera su perdición mi señor

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro, la observo incrédulo.

- Explícate – ordeno

- Mi juramento me prohíbe decirle detalles pero sé que ella será su ruina al igual que esa otra mujerzuela…S…

La bofetada la cayó al instante, la hechicera retrocedió aterrada.

- Si vas a hacer algún comentario sobre mi futura esposa primero limpiaras tu sucia boca ¿Entendiste? – grito

- Si mi príncipe – bajo la mirada – no fue…

- No importa – camino – esta mortal vivirá, si la mato temo que mi otro yo no este feliz. Además me gusta jugar con ella, es tan linda.

- Espero tome en cuenta mi advertencia – la miro – ella no se merecerá el privilegio que Ud. Le imponga

- ¿Privilegios?

- Será en un futuro no muy lejano – la hechicera desapareció

Loki suspiro cansado, mujeres. Observo a la mortal y trato de adivinar a que se refería la hechicera al decir "Privilegios". Descarto la idea y abandono el lugar, mañana tendría un día ocupado con la visita al Jotunheim. No podría observar lo que ocurría pero si se concentraba podría verlo lo sucedido desde la mente del mortal, además tenía que viajar al mundo de Malekith para buscar esa otra fuente de poder llamada Éter. En la biblioteca de Odín hablaban de que ese poder había sido enterrado, dudaba eso. Aprovecharía en entrar al mundo oscuro mientras su querido hermano armaba un alboroto en el mundo del hielo. Con sus manos hizo que un mapa apareciera y busco ciertos puntos del Yggdrasil para ser visitados, le faltaban varios reinos por visitar. Sintió cansancio, sus ojos se hicieron pesados. Nunca le pasaba eso pero dado que no uso el espejo para viajar entre mundos, su cuerpo se había debilitado. Con ira guardo el mapa y apoyo sus brazos en la mesa. Cerro sus ojos buscando concentración para empezar la recuperación solo que esta vez no fue consiente de que se quedaba dormido.

* * *

Tom observaba como Thila le colocaba el ungüento sobre la mano, estaba hinchada. No había dormido nada, golpear el espejo se había vuelto adictivo. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en algún punto de las vendas, una voz potente se escucho.

- Loki – resonó y su puerta era abierta de par en par – Es hora

- Buena mañana mi príncipe Thor – Thila realizo la reverencia y recogió las vendas sobrantes

- Loki – volvió a decir Thor, el devolvió el saludo silencioso – Loki – volvió a llamar

Tom lo observo, el lindo Thor muy engreído tenia la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Iba a casi morir por culpa de ese vanidoso altanero. La furia de saber que no podía convencerlo lo impacto, respiro buscando paz.

- Loki Es…

- Lo se – dijo secamente – larguémonos de una puta vez

Se levanto y camino adelantándose al grandulón, estaba molesto. Lleno de furia, ahora si que apostaría que tenía la misma mirada fría del Dios. Los soldados lo observaron y bajaron la mirada. Vaya estar furioso era el truco.

- Los caballos esperan fuera – Thor lo alcanzo feliz – este día será recordado hermano

- ¿Alguna posibilidad que desistas de esta estúpida idea? – paro para escuchar la respuesta sin verlo

- Jamás hermano – siguió caminando

Vio como Thor ahora se adelantaba, lo odio con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué demonios quería probar? Llegaron a la salida y los guerreros se encontraban ansiosos y abrigados. Ay, había olvidado abrigarse. Mierda, mierda – grito mentalmente. Mientras ellos se llenaban de armas, Tom observo a su soldado y se acerco. Le hablo bajo y claro, después de todo era lo único que podía hacer. Una vez dejado el mensaje monto y sonrió ante la desfachatez de su supuesto hermano. El recorrido hacia el Bifrost resulto ser increíble, fue duro no quedar sorprendido ante tan majestuosidad. Una vez en el suelo observo al guardián, Loki le había mencionado de el. Bueno quería verlo mas de cerca, se ofreció a encalarlo.

- Buen Heimdall esta…

- No estas muy bien abrigado – lo interrumpió

- ¿Perdón? – Tom no comprendió

- ¿Crees que puedes engañarme? – Heimdall hablo frio

- Estas equivocado…

- Suficiente – la voz de Thor lo corto – Heimdall déjanos pasar

- Nunca en todos mis años de servicio alguien había pasado mi guardia nunca, hasta ese día – lo miro – me gustaría saber como paso

- Entonces no digas a donde hemos ido hasta que regresemos ¿Entendido? – avanzo

- ¿Qué paso con la lengua de plata? – se burlo el bigotón

Lo único que le faltaba, su ira creció mas. Una vez dentro del lugar, observo a todos las direcciones. ¿Por donde rayos irían? Solo había vacio y… el guardián coloco su espada en el centro y el lugar empezó a moverse. Mientras explicaba las complicaciones de dejar abierto ese camino la energía se acumulaba. **"Que Dios lo acompañe"** – dijo al final cuando sintió que algo tiraba de el hacia delante.

Los colores aparecieron de la nada y esa corriente extraña lo abrumo, era como caer de un avión sin paracaídas. Era bueno soportando la adrenalina así que no grito como un marica. Se oscureció y a lo lejos un lugar se veía, el viento en sus ojos no le permitió observar mejor pero sabia que era el destino mencionado. Sintió que su cuerpo caía con más fuerza, preparo sus piernas para soportar el peso pero al llegar al suelo la caída fue ligera. Su cabello se había despeinado un poco, miro a todos lados controlando la respiración y las nauseas de la sacudida. EL viento helado le dio la bienvenida, ¿Qué era ese lugar? Todo era hielo y ruinas. Thor camino observando hacia delante, lo siguió de cerca sin dejar de observar con cautela a los lados.

Después de varias horas de caminata según calculo, las ruinas los cubrieron, eran tan grandes. Escucho que Sif pregunto por los gigantes a lo que su hermano respondió con sarcasmo. Una voz del inframundo se escucho, busco con la mirada de donde venia. Y ahí estaba el portador, grande azul y sentado sobre algo parecido a un trono. ¿Seria el rey? Thor exigía respuestas, el sujeto enorme se levanto gritando que Odín era un asesino y ladrón. Muchos gigantes aparecieron rodeándolos. Un conteo rápido lo alarmo, eran más de 30. Los gigantes crearon armas con sus manos, hielo cortante y duro. Eso no pintaba nada bien, tenia que hacer algo. Corrió hacia el grandulón y hablo suave, midiendo su tono.

- Thor – se apego sin dejar de ver al gigante – Detente y razona. Nos superan en numero

- Recuerda tu lugar hermano – respondió el vanidoso

- No sabes lo que puede desencadenar tus actos – el gigante los había escuchado – yo si, váyanse ahora mientras se los permito

EL gigante se acerco a ellos, Tom vio la oportunidad ante las palabras. Iban a morir.

- Vamos a aceptar tu generosa oferta – dijo ganándose la mirada de furia y desaprobación por parte de Thor pero le importaba mierda, su vida era primero – Vamos hermano – dijo

Thor lo siguió y fue cuando al desgraciado del gigante se le dio por compararlo con una princesa, se detuvo y maldijo.

- Maldita sea

Y todo empezó, la lucha. Empezaron a atacarlos, Tom se alejo un poco tratándose de concentrar. Concentro poder en sus manos y creo algo parecido a lo que los gigantes habían hecho, comenzó su ataque. Esquivo varios golpes y golpeo a muchos gigantes, la adrenalina de estar ganando terreno le dio confianza a seguir. Una parte extraña de el se activo y la sonrisa llena de lujuria por pelear lo invadió. Se sintió completo, por primera vez en su vida se sintió vivo y lleno de poder. Preparo mas de esas cosas que salían de sus manos y los clavos en los pechos de los gigantes, estaba rebosando de poder. Mas gigantes aparecieron pero no se desconcentro, siguió luchando. Uno de los gigantes lo tomo por sorpresa y corrió hacia el, retrocedió pero vio el acantilado. Sonrió y se concentro al 100 %, el gigante llego hacia el pero lo traspaso cayendo. Tom ya estaba posicionado detrás de una roca de hielo, movió las manos y la copia creada desapareció. Era todo un mago, - ¡Viva por eso ¡ - A los lejos escucho que el bigotón grito algo como "Que no los toquen", muy tarde el gigante que luchaba con el tomo parte de su brazo para evitar que le entierre el trozo de hielo. La armadura se destrozo, su piel se enfrió y temió lo peor pero observo como el color iba cambiando a uno azul. Marcas extrañas aparecieron, el gigante lo miro extrañado. ¿Lo estaba maldiciendo? Uso la otra mano y le clavo el arma, el gigante cayo, observo su brazo con temor y vio como iba recuperando su color normal. "Demonios" – pensó ¿Acaso la había cagado? Se había confiado demasiado que ahora estaba maldito o envenenado. Perdió la concentración. Observo como el rubio era clavado por agujas de hielo, creo otra arma y se la arrojo al gigante. Sif grito el nombre del engreído.

- Debemos irnos – grito Tom empezando a desesperarse

- Váyanse – le respondió el vanidoso

No podía creer que Thor sea tan engreído, al demonio lo dejaría. Iba a correr cuando una criatura gigantesca apareció. El bigotón grito un "Corran" y no espero más invitación. Corrieron esquivando los hielos que se partían gracias a los golpes de su querido hermano, lo llamo una ultima vez pero no le presto atención. El camino se hacia mas difícil de seguir, observo el limite y agradeció que sus piernas aun respondan.

Al llegar la criatura los sorprendió adelantándoseles, el ataque seria directo. Thor apareció volando y atravesó a la criatura. Sonriente el muy bastardo los vio pero fue dejando de lado el acto, Tom volteo y se vio rodeado de más de mil gigantes. Iba a morir, era seguro. Los gigantes corrieron a atacarlos pero la luz de colores los alumbro y el grandioso Odín padre de todos apareció montando a un caballo de mas de 4 patas. Tom respiro con alegría, se había tardado pero la ayuda había llegado. Thor por su parte le grito pidiendo que se unan en batalla "Imbécil" – le dijo mentalmente, Odín lo cayo y empezó a hablar con el gigante. No llegaron a un acuerdo, el gigante le declaro la guerra sin tregua. Lo ataco pero Odín mostro que era mas fuerte y lo envió a volar. La luz los cubrió y sintió que su cuerpo era absorbido otra vez.

Tan solo al llegar Thor comenzó a recriminarle a su padre el porque los había traído de vuelta, Odín daba gritos propios de un rey. Los guerreros se retiraron con las cabezas abajo, el se quedo porque después de todo era culpable también. La discusión seguía y las voces se levantaban más.

- Eres un vanidoso, codicioso, cruel – grito Odín

- Y tu eres un anciano tonto – le respondió Thor

Tom quiso huir, eso estaba feo. Nunca ni siquiera estando enfadado con su padre le había dicho esas palabras y este bastardo le gritaba a su padre el mismo rey de Asgard que era un tonto. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Apostaba que Odín iba a flagelarlo, pero observo como el anciano bajaba la mirada y entristecía. Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos ancianos, Tom miro con repudio a Thor por haber dañado a Odín. No era su padre pero era injusto que le calificara así, iba a cederle el trono. Era un malagradecido.

- Si… fui un tonto al creer que estabas listo – el anciano hablo con voz entrecortada

No podía dejar las cosas así se aproximo

- Padre – recibió un grito espantoso de Odín callándolo, retrocedió con temor

- Thor, hijo de Odín. Has incumplido con la orden expresa de tu rey, con tu arrogancia y estupidez has expuesto a estos pacíficos reinos y vidas inocentes al horror y la desolación de la guerra.

El anciano introdujo su arma en el centro, causando que la energía se acumule otra vez. Se acerco a Thor y empezó a arrancarle la armadura.

- No eres digno de estos mundos, no eres digno. De los seres queridos a los que has traicionado – se alejo entristecido – te despojo de tus poderes – su armadura caía como si fuera cristal – en el nombre de mi padre y de su padre antes que él, Yo Odín padre de todo te destierro

No pudo creer que lo que Odín estaba haciendo, empujo a Thor hacia la luz que los tele transportaban. Corrió sorprendido, era tarde el grandulón había desaparecido. El martillo corrió con la misma suerte.

**"Maldición"** – se dijo, todo había resultado desastroso. Se supone que había avisado a North para evitar un lio pero sin desearlo había desatado otro. ¿Dónde estaría Thor?

- Guerra – dijo Odín, Tom giro y se encontró con los ojos inyectados de furia del anciano – Pensé que siendo tu el mas sensato impedirías esto – hablo suave pero frio – también me has decepcionado

- No…

- No te atrevas a interrumpirme – le grito – Confié en tu inteligencia – grito - ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? ¿Acaso no tienes cerebro? Eres igual que un animal, hasta creo que mis caballos son mas inteligentes que tu – no dejaba de gritar – responde

Se quedo callado, nunca le habían gritado así. No era su culpa.

- Habla por todos los Dioses – Odín se acerco a el y lo sacudió - ¿Desde cuando sabias que Thor haría eso?

- Desde ayer – dijo temblando

- Y no me dijiste nada – lo empujo – Eres igual que el

- No lo soy – le grito furioso – No fue mi culpa que tu hijo se crea el gran Dios de los 9 mundos, trate de impedirlo. No me escucho, le avise a North

- Muy tarde – volvió a gritar - ¿Acaso crees que eso iba a salvarte del castigo?

- No…

- Calla – grito el anciano mostrando cansancio – Pensé que eras inteligente, confié en ti y también me has traicionado. Queda estrictamente prohibido que salgas de tus aposentos y sellare la puerta para que no puedas usar tu magia.

Tom abrió los ojos, lo estaban castigando también. Tenia que ver a Sigyn

- No puedes…

- Claro que puedo hacerlo y anda olvidándote de tu compromiso – Odín avanzo – lo romperé por que has cometido traición

¿Qué? ¿Había cometido traición? No pudo decir nada, observo como Odín se alejaba con su caballo. Bajo la mirada y paso de largo al guardián que lo veía expectante. Camino lentamente imaginándose lo que el Dios haría ahora, se detuvo al recordar las palabras del anciano. "Sellare la puerta para que no puedas usar tu magia" eso quiere decir que el Dios tampoco podría entrar. Con terror corrió hacia el palacio, si Loki no hacia algo el se quedaría encerrado por tiempo indefinido. Sin darse cuenta, llego al palacio y unos ocho soldados lo custodiaron.

- Ordenes expresas del rey, será llevado a sus aposentos.

No lo dejaron replicar, casi lo arrastraron hacia el lugar. Observo como la madre del Dios seguía corriendo al anciano, los soldados lo depositaron cual saco de papas en su cama y cerraron la puerta. Una luz roja lo alumbro y supo sin ser tan experto en magia que había sido encerrado.

- Abran – grito desesperado golpeando la puerta – Tienen que escucharme – volvió a gritar

Se recostó sobre la puerta y maldijo el estar ahí encerrado, ¿Cómo iba a decirle al Dios lo que paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría encerrado? Con todas esas preguntas en la cabeza Tom grito con furia, sabia que no podría huir. Sigyn lo estaría esperando para ayudarlo, era un pena saber que todo su trabajo seria en vano.

* * *

Loki se levanto de la silla en donde había estado reposando, había sincronizado su mente con la del mortal y por ende lo había visto todo. Observo su brazo y toco con preocupación. El estúpido mortal se había dejado hechizar, se levanto y camino dando vueltas. Tenia que hablar con el para pedirle mas detalles porque en cierto punto su control se esfumo y solo regreso cuando Odín le gritaba. Ahora ni podía escucharlo, la magia de su padre era increíble. Estaba encerrado y el no podría entrar sin armar alboroto. Lo que mas le preocupaba era su brazo, necesitaba respuestas. ¿Por qué el gigante se le quedo mirando? ¿Qué clase de intercambio habían establecido? ¿Si el mortal había sido tocado porque el también sintió el frio y noto que su brazo cambio de color? Entendía que eran uno pero los cuerpos eran diferentes, la única persona que podría ayudarlo con ese enigma era la hechicera.

Fue hasta los aposentos del mortal y entro al espejo, volvió a aparecer en la cueva de la hechicera. Ella se encontraba observando su fuente.

- Sabia que vendrías – la hechicera lo vio sonriente – Tu reencarnación posee tu alma y esencia en pocas palabras cuando ustedes se tocaron, se unificaron.

- Explícate – le exigió

- Si el es atacado y muere – rio – me temo mi príncipe que Ud. También morirá

El rostro de Loki palideció ¿Cómo era eso posible?

- No puede ser cierto – dijo sin voz

- Las reencarnaciones nacen una vez muerto el original, dado que mi príncipe se anticipo y lo busco. La misma alma se unifico, las almas gemelas se juntaron para formar uno. Es por eso que el mortal se volvió poderoso de un momento a otro, mi príncipe Ud. sincronizo su mente haciendo que la comunión sea perfecta. Ahora la única solución es la magia oscura.

- ¿A que te refieres? – se sentó buscando apoyo

- Si deseas separar tu alma del mortal uno de los dos tendrá que morir pero si muere una de las almas la mitad de todos los dones mueren también. La magia oscura que porta el gran amo Thanos quien ya conoces es la única que puede ayudarte.

- No me venderé a ese maldito

- Pero tratas con el, tal vez si le das algo a cambio el pueda ayudarte y darte mas magia

Loki medito por un momento lo que estaba pasando, había sido imprudente. Tenia que encontrar una solución.

- ¿Por qué los gigantes… Porque mi piel cambio? – temía algo

- Si tocas el cofre de los inviernos eternos lo sabrás – la hechicera lo miro con lastima – mi juramento a la sangre de Odín me prohíbe decir mis conocimientos, si hablo moriré al instante.

- No me sirves de nada bruja – se levanto y camino a la salida

- Te sirvo desde siempre príncipe

Loki volvió a aparecer en las puertas del lugar en donde los guerreros reposaban, entraría. Los demás no habían escuchado su castigo. Necesitaba más información y averiguaría que sucedía con ese cofre.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

Hola a todos y muchas gracias otra vez por leer mi historia. Se complica un poco la cosa pero les pido que traten de entender que no estoy siguiendo la película aunque parezca lo contrario. He tomado ciertas partes que me gustan pero no serán todas. Y a mi parecer Thanos y Loki ya se conocían desde hace mucho. Quiero desearles a todos un FELIZ AÑO 2014, que tengan una buena noche festejando. Espero el otro año también me acompañen con la historia, he recibido preguntas sobre si la historia llegara hasta la ultima película de Thor 2. La respuesta es si, la historia continua hasta ahí. La parte de los vengadores será corta porque serán más situaciones que la lucha en si. Los pensamientos de Loki sobre su perdida serán tocados después. No crean que mi historia será la de nunca acabar pero si les digo que su fin no será tan dulce.

Gracias a todos otra vez….. Los quiero un montón…

_**Preguntas para Loki (Que vive en mi mente)**_

Pregunta de **Sarami Osawa****: **¿Loki, quieres hacerme una visita?

Respuesta de Loki: Tal vez cuando esto termine, espérame lista.


End file.
